trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
ST-OM Timeline
This time line is for events and characters of ST-OM Please note - I do use the Okuda dates for pegging ST-OM in relation to it. I also make some stuff up completely out of my head. I have altered several events that are talked about in fan generated materials . I did this for the necessity of making the story work out the way I wanted. You should not necessarily consider any of this binding to your own vision of Star Trek. I include in this document several notes about characters peripheral to or unseen in actual stories, yet, or whose actions affect the story arc in the long run. I moved the time line here to make revising this time line easier. The current Game year in ST-OM is 2376 Meta I borrow from canon when convinient, but I disregard canon when it's stupid - or when I made up something better. This Time line deviates from canon in 1992 when Dennis and I started the RPG that became ST-OM. See Your Board, Your Wave for a better explanation of the seperation point. '15 billion BCE to 1 Billion BCE' '- 15,000,000,000 BCE' *The Universe forms somewhat mysteriously '- 6,000,000,000 BCE' *The oldest structures on the Time Planet are constructed. '- 4,000,000,000 BCE' *The first of the humanoid races seeds worlds throughout the galaxy with humanoid genetic code. An advanced computer algorithm message is imbedded within the DNA and scattered in pieces throughout at least 19 planets. '- 3,500,000,000 BCE' *Life begins on Earth (Sol III) '- 2,000,000,000 BCE' *The Tagus III civilization flourishes. By the 23rd Century it will be long extinct and an acheological interest. '- 1,000,000,000 BCE' *The galaxy-wide Slaver Empire is destroyed when one race revolts against the Slavers. Most intelligent life of this time is destroyed, and the only remnants of the Slaver Empire are stasis boxes and their contents. '1 Billion Years BCE to 1 Million Years BCE' '- 300,000,000 BCE' *An alien ship of insectoid beings is invaded by a magnetic organism. Trapped in orbit of Questar M17, the crew disable their own ship to prevent the spread of the entity. '- 86,997,600 BCE' *An immense informational archive is constructed by a civilization in the Darsays system, near Sector 1156. Over the passage of time it will drift into interstellar space and be taken for a comet. '- 64,020,410 BCE' *June - An Asteroid hit earth near the Yucatan, exterminating the Dinosaurs '- 6,000,000 BCE' *Roughly during this time, the Organians undergo the metamorphosis from organic Humanoids into pure energy beings. '- 2,000,000 BCE' *The Preservers seed various planets with carbon-based, predominately humanoid, life. '1 Million Years BCE to 200,000 Years BCE' '- 997,800 BCE' *Oyya, the 2,000 square kilometer city of the Guardian of Forever, is established on the Time Planet (Gateway) by the Originators. '- 600,000 BCE' *Vulcan seeded by Preservers/Sargons people? '- 597,636 BCE' *The Tkon Empire dies out when its home planet's sun goes nova. At the height of their power, the Tkon Empire numbered in the trillions and according to legend, the Tkon had the power to move stars. '- 497,700 BCE' *The once Class M planet Arret's atmosphere is ripped away during civil war. A handful of survivors take shelter in subterranean caves. '- 497,600 BCE' *The Ylans complete their Artifact, an interstellar museum of art. Over the next half million years it will become a starship trap. '- 400,000 BCE' *Proto-Andorians make the first semi permanent settlements in the Kul'Sun region. (LUG ) '- 300,000 BCE' *Artifact is emplaced which creates the "Badlands" area which the Maquis will later use as a hiding place. (Cincinnatus) '- 297,736 BCE' *The xenophobic Kh!lict civilization arises on the planet Careta IV. Over the next millennia they will exterminate every intelligent race they encounter. The Kl!lict extermination will account for 73% of the 'orphan' cultures in the sector. '- 296,000 BCE' *With the sun dimming and Careta IV's geothermal resources tapped to the max, the Kl!ict civilization collapses. Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '200,000 Years BCE to 10,000 Years BCE' 197,635 BCE *The Iconian Empire dies out when the homeworld is annihilated by orbital bombardment, but not before tens of thousands of Iconians escape to the remote outposts of Ikkabar, DiWahn, and Dynasia. Kanda Jiak, the last Iconian, deserts Iconia via a Gateway. (TNG ) 180,000 BCE *The first anatomically modern humans appear on Earth 100,000 *This is the era during which the Jindarians end their terrestrial existence and travel as gypsies throughout the galaxy. Their first ships are powered asteroids. Their place of origin shall remain a mystery. (SFB) 97,800 BCE *Atomic warfare on Talos IV destroys the surface of the planet and drives the Talosians underground. While they develop impressive mental powers their technology degenerates and eventually they will lose all knowledge of their ancestors' tools and machines. (TOS) 80,000 BCE *Rishan civil war is happening around here. Two 30 mile long starships destroy each other. One leaves a standing Plasma Storm that lasts at least until 2374. (Harrier ) 49,740 BCE *The star Exo begins to dim and will continue to do so over the next half million years. The inhabitants of Exo III (later known as "the Old Ones" by their creations) will be driven underground, resulting in a mechanistic culture of androids. TOS 47,735 BCE *A marked decrease in volcanic activity occurs on Vulcan. (LUG ) 28,000 BCE *The First Andorian cities are founded in the Thara Region, Complex tool making and music. LUG 11,000 BCE *At approximately this time in the Delta Quadrant, the Caretaker's people, extragalactic beings, encounter the Ocampa homeworld and accidentally destroy the atmosphere. Two of the Caretakers elect to remain behind in an immense Array to care for the Ocampa people, having relocated them into a subterranean environment. (VOY) '10,000 BCE to 6,000 BCE' 10,000 BCE *The Masters become the fourth native civilization in the Rigel system. An early understanding of philosophy and science allows them to build a massive empire. They may be the Preservers FASA 9,999 BCE *The Stone Age on Earth: animal domestication and fire are developed. 9,632 BCE *A Kurlan Naiskos sculpture is constructed by a Master of Tarquin Hill on the planet Kurl in the Third Dynasty. TNG 8,500 BCE *The Masters raise up a semi sentient species on their world the Bodas to act as living monuments to their greatness. (FASA) 8,064 BCE *The natives of Gamma Trianguli VI complete Vaal: a vast underground computer topped off by a serpent head, and eventually a god to the inhabitants. Kukulkan may have been responsible. TOS 7,900 BCE *The accelerated Bodas come to a complete understanding of themselves, their dead Masters, and their worksand now call themselves Rigellians. the Boda race is plagued by muscle and bone problems caused by their hasty genetic manipulation. Rigel becomes a trade center. FASA 7,735 BCE *Fabrina goes nova. The Fabrini escape aboard an immense generation ship called "Yonada". TOS 7,732 BCE *The volcanic Mount Selaya on Vulcan destroys its peak LUG 7,631 BCE * The first of 9 "Tears of the Prophet" orbs appear in the skies of Bajor (DS9) 7,737 BCE *A 'controller' is installed by the Eymorgs in their underground city on Sigma Draconis VI. TOS 7,000 BCE *The Rigellians sponsor a number of cooperative ventures in order to educate other races, to correct the damages of their Masters in other star systems, and to regulate trade. Of all of them, only the Rigel Trade Authority does not fail. The Rigellians learn that they cannot teach entire alien cultures to avoid attractive mistakes, no matter how noble their intentions. FASA Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '6,000 Years BCE to 1,000 Years BCE' 5,428 BCE * On Bajor, civilization flourishes. DS9 5,200 BCE * The ecosphere of Rigel verges on collapse. The Rigellians adopt draconian measures to combat this disaster. FASA 4,745 BCE * Omicron Delta IV, the socalled "Shore Leave Planet" or "Amusement Park Planet" is established by an unknown alien race.TOS 4,700 BCE *Founding of fort Aba'Kur on Vulcan LUG 4,630 BCE *A water gourd archeology item dates from this era, a possession of Captain Picard in 2370. TNG 4,500 BCE *Sunshine the healer born (approx) (Askene ) *The Preservers begin to travel and explore space aggressively. They conduct experiments with transplanting Earth humans else where in the galaxy (And a number of other races, too) *On Askene, the first war of the Raven God Darlu pits Orsa and other humanoid races against the long lived Elauhir, Humans and allied races of that world. In a bitter campaign, the forces of "Darkness" are repulsed. Sunshine serves in this war as a "Ranger" a woodlands commando. Askene 4,400 BCE *On Askene, a cabal of "Dark" Elauhir scheme to take over the world using their patsies, the Empire of Megalos. They are confronted by a ragtag band of freedom loving countries and adventurers. Sunshine serves in this war as a Privateer and a Ranger. (Askene ) 4,250 BCE *On the planet Vulcan, thousands die of the Skag Maug plague. LUG 4,200, BCE *Sunshine begins her first career as an explorer on the world of Askene Askene 4,000 BCE *Hundreds of races come to trade at Rigel. They begin with a small volume then swell to a flood of ships, then fade away. The Rigellians have a ring side seat on History. The Rigellians learn of the preponderence of humanoid races in the Galaxy.FASA 3,834 BCE *The Old Timer Known as Flint is Born. In time he will have Identities such as Solomon, Alexander, Lazarus, Methuselah, Johannes Brahms. He is considered a hopeless glory hound by other Old timers. SHJT 3,740 BCE *Landru, a political figure on UFC 611 (C111)Beta III, dies. All his knowledge lives on in a computer of his own design which will rule this world for the next six thousand years. TOS 3,000 BCE *All intelligent life in the Beta Portalan system is destroyed by the Flying Parasites. TOS *The Kalandan Empire is destroyed by a disease. TOS 2,980 BCE *Imhotep Born, one of the great intellects of Earth history. 2,738 BCE *Apollo, an extraterrestrial humanoid, comes to Earth. He will set the pattern of the Greek Gods. TOS 2,628 BCE *This is the era during which Earth begins using currency, at least according to Nog's research in 2372. DS9 2,600 BCE *Pyramid of Zozer, Sakkara The stepped Pyramid of Zozer, designed by Imhotep completed at this time 2,550 BCE *The Great Pyramid of Khufu (Cheops) begins 2,500 BCE *El-Au launches its first Warp Drive Prototype Discovery *The tale of Sulen and T'Vhet appears on Vulcan 2,000 BCE *The T'Kar weapon is deployed. This terror weapon unexpectedly kills everyone in the T'Kar solar system, and destroys or damages every being with high psionic potential for 100 light years. Local civilizations fall. (Endeavor ) *The First El-Aurian Empire is in Full swing. The Great Orion Empire is also in full swing. Around here first generation of genetic therapy for long life happens Discovery *The El-Aurian empire begins to seed promising worlds with examples of interesting primitive cultures hoping to preserve diverse cultures for the future They become a third wave of "Preservers" spreading human and other humanoids throughout the galaxy, mystifying later generations Discovery *The Metal Age on Earth: agriculture and engineering are developed. *The inhabitants of Altair IV colonize Altair VI. A systemwide civil war is later waged, dropping both worlds into savagery. 1,927 BCE *A wandering Glath starship captain named Muark Tan brings to Rigel IV evidence of sentient humanoid life on Botchok, including photographs, tools, weapons, clothing, and three live specimens. It is already too late to undo the tampering, as the value of Orion slaves makes itself felt on the open market. Of all the races the Orions have known, the Rigellians (Chelon) will never deal in the sale of Orion slaves. The thought of the fortune the Rigellians passed up will always inspire deep reverential awe in the Orions.FASA 1,900 BCE *On Vulcan, Sikar founds the Vulcan School of Medicine. LUG 1,794 BCE *The Treaty of Kammzdast is signed. The Rigellians sign it in order to preserve peace in the Rigel system. FASA 1,500 BCE *The T'Kar homeworld's star goes super nova creating the Phoenix Nebula. Endeavor (Space Atlas 4) 1,426 BCE *The Atom War on Botchok occurs. Somchuk Nhat the FarSighted calls the war an example of the failure of diplomacy to handle technological questions. The rebuilding of Botchok will be a centuries long project. FASA 1,257 BCE *Working Groups of Orions begin leavin Botchok to work on Alien Commercial Starships FASA 1200 BCE *Bajorans colonize the Great Spiral sector through a wormhole. The wormhole later collapses, stranding the colonists. Ezekiel Atlas 3 1,198 BCE *Parneb of Thebes designs a temple and supervises its construction on Earth. 1,180 BCE *The Senate hall on the Klingon homeworld is built. 1,115 BCE *A contingent of Orions propose the Namazz Accord to the Kammzdast signatories, planning the reEmergence of Botchok. FASA 1,105 BCE *For a few days, theRigellians detain an Orion, Talduk Sik, part of a technical working group about to go outsystem. He is the first Orion that the Rigellians study, and he is carefully interviewed and questioned. FASA 1,041 BCE *The Orions Sharu Colony divert a portion of the planet's industrial capacity to their own purposes without being detected. FASA 1,010 BCE *Orion navigators and computer watchmen are first used as crew aboard Vegan ships, earning a reputation for reliability. FASA 1,000 BCE *The El- Aurian Empire mutates into the Second ElAurian Empire, a more static and self satisfied form it endures for quite some time. Discovery Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '1,000 Years BCE to Zero CE' 999 BCE *The Orion Alliance is forged in secret on Botchok, and the news is passed by word of mouth to every colony. The Alliance declares that every Orion must master the alien technologies they find, with the ultimate aim of liberating Botchok. Orion Chairman, Klendal Hanok the Liberator, warns that victory will come only after many patient years and so subtly that hardly anyone will notice.FASA 970 BCE *Orions are now commonly serving on alien merchant vessels. FASA 968 BCE *The Bema revolt in Orion space. FASA 855 BCE *The Destruction of Devlarm on Vulcan LUG 762 BCE *Ferengi tradition stretches back to this era (Quark will claim). This is possibly the era during which the sacred Rules of Acquisition are created by the First Nagus Gint. 753 BCE *The City of Rome is founded. 740 BCE *Zetar expands into a red giant destroying all corporeal life in the system. The minds of the planet's inhabitants live on, however, and go in search of a host body. TOS 730 BCE *S'harien becomes known as Vulcan's greatest swordsmith. The U.S.S. "S'harien" (NCC3107) of the 2290s will be named after him. 663 BCE *The Zakdorns gain their reputation of having the most inately stategic minds in the galaxy. TNG 642 BCE *R'Kaal Infestation defeated by Sajik on Vulcan LUG 630 BCE *On Bajor, Trekor prophecizes "When the Vipers tribe appeared through the Temple gates, a sword of stars will appear in the heavens. The Temple will burn and the Gates will be cast open" among other prophecies. 600 BCE *Ankord of Jonava Unites Western Voral Region on Andor and becomes an Andorian King Arthur. Beginning of Andorian Medieval period. LUG 509 BCE *The Roman Republic begins 500 BCE *The Sandarans, fleeing from their home star's nova, arrive on Earth and set the pattern of Classical Greece. 495 BCE *Pericles, statesman and Simian War naval commander, is born on Earth. 460 BCE *Hippocrates, Greek physician, is born on Earth. 450 BCE *the Approximate height of Hellenistic greece *The first Vulcan manned landing on Charis is aborted following the extermination of the High House by T'Thelaih. LUG 427 BCE *Plato of Athens, Greek philosopher, is born on Earth. The Sandarans will name their new world Platonius in his honor. TOS 412 BCE *Diogenes, a Greek philosopher, is born on Earth. 400 BCE *Vulcans make the first landing on Charis (T'Khut), Vulcan's sister planet. LUG 250 BCE *Chi'in Dynasty 239 BCE *Eeiauo is colonized by the Sivaoans 149 BCE *The Orion Dawn: the Orions' farflung network of secret supply stations and repair yards allows them to steal armed ships. Botchok has returned to the Status of Starfaring power FASA 94 BCE *The Orions battle 8 other races in the Orion War. FASA 70 BC *The Orion Alliance defeats the Kammzdast Coalition, assuring their freedom.FASA 0 AD *The El-Aurian long life treatments become perfected. ElAurians born here after have a functionally unlimited life span. The ElAurian population begins to crash. Discovery 'Zero CE to 1,000 CE' 35 *Borva of Andor conquers Kul'Tan, Found Borvaeism LUG 212 *Sudoc takes power in the Kingdom of Jaleyl on Vulcan LUG 258 *The beginning of the "Last War" on Vulcan When the Empire of Jaleyl attacks ShirKahr LUG 279 *The Birth of Surak LUG 312 *The Awakening of Surak LUG 319 *Sanshin leaves for the desert to found the way of Kohlinar LUG 322 *The Martyrdom of S'Vec on Vulcan LUG 331 *The end of the "Last War" on Vulcan with the Death of Sudoc LUG 369 *Proto-Romulan Exodus from Vulcan LUG 387 *Selok promugates the Theorems of Governance, Unites Vulcan LUG 399 *Vulcan Science Academy founded LUG 404 *Death of Jarok LUG 474 *Admiral Debrune leads Dissident proto-Romulans to Yadalla Prime and other worlds LUG 481 *Death of Surak LUG 500 *The rise of the Vegan Tryanny. The Vegans are shadowy "Secret Master" types. They prefer to stay behind the scenes and control by manipulation. But they tolerate no dissent. After a short conflict they agree to leave the El-Aurians utterly alone. SHJT 557 *Romulus founded LUG 573 *Momra begins his quest to find the Rishans, in an part of space, much to Rimward of the usual locations 596 *The temple of the Kohlinahr ends its isolation LUG 582 *Tellus Dies. Romulan Clan wars begin LUG 664 *Romulus unified un Jo'rek; Kimara codifies the Way of D'Era LUG 673 *Romulans begin the conquest of the Remans LUG 700 *Romulan Age of Expansion begins LUG 935 *Romulan Civil War LUG 938 *Romulan Star Empire organized; Romulan Senate Founded LUG 1,000 *The El Aurians, Now long lived and philosophically advanced mutate into the Third Empire, although it's not really an Empire. Where possible small groups of El-Aurians try to "Undo" the damage they have cause, obfuscating the Archaeological record. Discovery Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '1,000 AD to 1500' 1037 *Momra settles Terceirard. 1100 *Vich-Arr enters its Cyberpunk age Vich-Arr *Momra starts creating communities of uplifted animal people to help him with his quest. 1117 *Vicharrian Emperor Kalimara ascends the Throne Vich-Arr 1155 *A Bio Weapon is loosed on Vich-Arr Vich-Arr 1163 *Vicharrian Emperor Kalimara dies, Suceeded By Emperor Leunal Vich-Arr 1175 *The Population of Vich-Arr is one quarter it's previous size and still declining, Leunal dies, Succeded by Heimalan Vich-Arr 1204 *The Cure to Vicharrian Plague is discovered Vich-Arr 1213 *Vicharrian Emperor Heimalan dies Vich-Arr 1226 *Krotus, the Conqueror of Andor is Born. LUG 1245 *Krotus' conquest of Andor begins LUG 1270 *Romulus/Vulcan Wormhole opens - Romulan/Vulcan wars begin LUG 1275 *Vich-Arr is recovering from the Plague, now has a thriving near space infrastructure Vich-Arr 1284 *Krotus' Conquest of Andor is Complete, Ushering in a short but impressive Golden Age.LUG 1300 *Andorian Industrial Revolution begins. LUG *The Hur'Q Occupation of Qo'onoS begins 1307 *Vicharrians discover warp drive. Vich-Arr 1332 *On Andor, Krotus is murdered by his daughter LUG 1370 *Romulus/Vulcan Wormhole collapses, Romulan/Vulcan wars end LUG 1398 *Vicharrian Emperor Jangalala the Weak ascends the throne Vich-Arr 1411 *Romulans invent gravitic constriction power sytems. LUG 1440 *T'Vran Develops Vulcan's Warp drive. Vulcan scouts set out to explore nearby space LUG 1455 *Momra settles Serdessa with mostly Lizard folk 1469 *Momra sets up Varsanah with mostly Jackal Folk. There are Pre El-Aurian ruins here. 1475 ''' *Momra set up Radipaka with mostly Cat Folk '''1478 *Vicharrian Emperor Jangalala the Weak dies, suceeded by his son Thergiliad Vich-Arr 1491 *Momra sets up Bendervar with mostly Bear Folk 1500 *Andor is now heavily industrialized, Pockets of electricity and heavy industrialization exist. LUG *Italian traveler Picafetta writes of a Mesopotamian tablet and the deaths associated with it It describes a series of warriors who are invincible and cannot be killed except by beheading. SHJT Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '1501 to 1799' 1507 *Momra activates Rishan artifacts on Terceirard. 5 worlds are stricken with amnesia and their technology is wiped. 1509 *Avians attack the Bendross System. In a bitter war, both sides fight to the brink of destruction 1515 *Thergiliad descends into madness. His wife Hanlassa takes control of the Vicharrian Empire Vich-Arr 1518 *Jan. 1st Connor MacLeod MacLeod born in the Highlands of Scotland, in the village of Glenfinnan SHJT 1520 *The Avian vs Lemurite war is over with no winners and few survivors 1535 *Kit Walker, an English Navigator is on a ship that is taken by pirates. He washes ashore in Africa and discovers A) That he is an Old Timer and B) That he really hates pirates. SHJT 1540 *on Vich-Arr, Gemlias, son of Thergiliad ascends the throne Vich-Arr 1541 *The Immortal Juan Sanchez VillaLobos Ramirez finds Connor MacLeod in Glencoe and teaches him about Immortality, the rules of the Game SHJT *Thergiliad dies on Vich-Arr Vich-Arr 1592 *Dec. 21st Duncan MacLeod is born in the Highlands of Scotland; his parents are Ian and Mary SHJT 1597 *The first of the Attacks on Tharsk begin the Taran civil war on Andor LUG 1600 *The Beginning of the Andorian Age of Lament. Civil wars spread to the whole planet, pockets of civilization are systematically destroyed. Famine and plague run rampant LUG 1613 *Vich-Arr and Abor make contact Vich-Arr Abor *Momra reappears on Terceirard and begins a reign of terror 1620 *Lemurite and Avian survivors of the Bendross war now live as stone age tribes, scavenging the ruins of Lemurite civilization, and relearning how to hunt and gather 1650 *Civilization in the Pontiac System destroyed. Savannah 1679 *Lor'Vela of Andor kills her mother in a duel. This event marks the beginning of the end of the Lage of Lament. LUG 1688 *Momra disappears and his nation on Terceirard takes on a more conventional form 1692 *The beginning of the Andorian Restoration, Lor'Vela and her followers end this period of peacemaking by destroying all the Andorian History they can reach, to exterminate all prior grudges. This is Andorian year one, all prior dates are approximate.LUG 1696 *Romulan Emperor Valkis XIV overthrown; Rule of the Praetor established LUG 1700 *Abor declares war on the Vicharrian Empire Vich-Arr Abor 1702 *The Bendarri on bendervar launch a satellite into orbit 1734 *Having fought to a stand still, Vich-Arr and Abor sign a peace treaty Vich-Arr Abor 1794 *Keth Ivari of Andor launches Andor's first manned space mission. LUG Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '1800 to 1850' 1804 *Ushilev Athrun of Andor designs the satellite that produces the first Images of the Ushilev nebula's X-Ray Emitting shell. LUG 1810 *Keth Ivari of Andor, banded together with seventeen other Kethri begins the Heroic First Andorian Space age, they lay out an aggressive plan of Reusable Spacecraft, Orbital colonies and futher exploration and settlement of their solar system. LUG 1818 *Bouyed by finds of old technology, the Bendarri test their first warp drive 1822 *Andorian Scientists perfect the first generation of Andorian Hibernation. LUG 1835 ''' *Momra reappears and goes on another reign of terror '''1838 *Joel and Joshua Parkinson are born in Casper, Wyoming Point 1840 *Bendarri scouts contact Terceirard, Radipaka, Serdesa,, Varsanah, Trade begins, slowly 1841 *Agents of Momra capture a Bendarri starship and crew. 1846 *Professor James Moriarity Born. Becomes famous post mortem as the Adversary of Sherlock Holmes SHJT 1847 *Mycroft Holmes Born. He becomes famous as Sherlock Holmes older brother. His is the Highest I.Q. recorded until Stephen Hawkings and the "Eugenics Supermen/ Augments" SHJT 1848 *Agents of Radipaka lead a reistance to Momra and spark a revolution against Momra. On the verge of complete loss, Momra disappears. 1850 *The town of Vista Point, a transportation junction north of San Francisco is incorporated. Point *Abor and Vich-Arr became each other's beloved enemy. Tensions flare and ease. Border conflicts brew up and then subside. Vich-Arr Abor Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '1851 to 1899' 1852 *John Hamish Watson Born, Becomes Chronicler of the Adventure of Sherlock Holmes SHJT 1854 *William Sherlock Scott Holmes Born. Becomes famous as the world's greatest detective. SHJT *Tonto is born. SHJT 1859 *A. Conan Doyle Born. Become Famous as the Chronicler of Crypto-Exploration and with Dr. John Watson, the Adventures of Sherlock Holmes. SHJT 1860 *John Reid saves Tonto's life from a band of outlaw raiders. John is adopted into the Potawatomai tribe as Tonto's blood brother. SHJT 1861 *The U.S. Civil War, a Spasm of mass violence and cruelty unmatched for generations. The issues that sparked the war revolved around Slavery and States Rights but more cynical historians point to economic factors as well. Among Numerous veterans of the war, Major Joel Parkinson, Lieutenant Col. Matt Ashby, Sergeant Garret Wilson, Matt Dillion and Chester Proudfoot SHJT *An Orion Scout discovers the Vicharrian Empire and the Aborian Empire. 1862 *With the Launch of the Spaceship Avandar, Betazed's Space age begins LUG *When a confederate spy in revealed to be using telepathy on Union targets, President Lincoln founds "Bureau 13". A top secret department of the Treasury Department's Secret Service to locate, identify and combat strange phenomenon and dangerous mad science. While heavily compartmentalized and often operating under different names in different places, this organization will continue until the end of WWIII. SHJT 1865 *The U.S. Civil War ends. *Gregor Mendel publishes his ground breaking work on Plant Hybridization, and heredity. 1867 *The Andorian Colony of Cimera III Founded LUG 1869 *Earliest reports of "Butch" Cavendish gang operating in Texas. SHJT 1870 *"Pete" Johnson, a horse back courier moves into Vista Point. Striking up a friendship with Joel Parkinson, Garrett Wilson and Others. Point *Trade moves between Bendervar, Radipaka, Serdesa and Varsanah. Occasional traders land on Terceirard, but this is dangerous and sometimes leads to disaster. 1871 *Matt Dillion Becomes Marshall in the area around Dodge City Kansas SHJT *The Vicharrian and Aborian empires are nearly on their knees from constant pirate attacks. Vich-Arr Abor 1873 *Abor and Vich-Arr sign a mutual aid pact and began to exchange technology both that which had been developed and that which had been captured from the Orions Vich-Arr Abor 1874 *New Years Day, Captain Reid and his Ranger troop, accompanied by John, pursue the Cavendish Gang. Unfortunately, Collins leads the six men into an ambush at the bottom of Bryant's Gap where they are all gunned down. Tonto finds the rangers and nurses John, the only survivor, back to health.SHJT *John Reid and Tonto begin operating as Vigilantes and Bounty Hunters focusing on the Cavendish gang. They become folk heroes SHJT 1878 ''' *An El-Aurian scout passes through the Bendarri region. Although questioned politely, they don't reveal El-Aurian involvement in the creation of the Five Worlds. After 4 years of exploring and learning the stories of the people the El-Aurian scouts leave the area. '''1880 *Sherlock Holmes takes his first caseSHJT 1881 *Sherlock Holmes and Dr John H Watson begin working together regularly SHJT *The War of the Sword of Omens - A war on Radipaka over possession of the Sword of Omens draws in neighbors and causes bad blood. Relations are set back decades. 1890 *Matt Dillon retires from his position as Federal Marshall SHJT *The forces of the Vicharrian Empire and the Aborian Empire are upgraded and robust, Capable of defeating most pirates. Piracy decreases in the region. Vich-Arr Abor 1896 *John Reid and Tonto officially retire from Bounty Hunting. Reid becomes a criminal prosecutor in San Fransisco SHJT 1899 *Noted scientist Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr. Born SHJT Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '1900 to 1950' 1906 *The NEW ANDORIA disaster, end of Andor's First Space age. The New Andoria opens a wormhole near Andor and alters the Planets climate severely.LUG *San Fransisco Earth Quake. The city is destroyed, John Reid rises to prominence as a calm and effective leader during the crises. SHJT *Britt Reid Born in Detroit. SHJT 1908 *John Reid elected Mayor of San Fransisco SHJT *The family of "Indiana" Jones begins a round-the-world tour SHJT 1910 *The last of the Andorian Colonists on Quardis dies of Starvation LUG 1912 *The Titanic Disaster 1913 * Emilio Lizardo born. His work in experimental physics lays the ground work for the eventual discovery of the warp drive by Zefram Cochrane SHJT 1914 *Earth's World War One The death of the Victorian age and about 30 million people, The Great Powers of the age fight a bitter war across Europe. The United States joins this war in 1917. 1916 *"Indiana" Jones joins the Mexican Revolution and then travels to Europe where he joins the Belgian Army SHJT 1917 *"Indiana" Jones becomes an agent of the Belgian Intelligence service SHJT *The Russian Revolution - Czarist Russian Empire Over Thrown by Socialists 1918 *The First World War Ends 1919 *El-Aurians View with interest and concern Earth's first world war and rapid technological evolution. They begin a last "Preservers" project to try and preserve endagered cultures from Earth some opine that the whole planet may well be in danger. Omega *May Indiana Jones is a translator with the American delegation at the peace talks in Paris SHJT 1920 *In Germany, a killer beheads a series of seeingly random victims.SHJT *Momra reappears on Terceirard, and re-establishes his kingdom. This causes strife on Terceirard and tension with the other words. 1922 *October 31 Karel (later Carl) Michail Kolchak born in New York, NY to Janos and Fanny Kolchak SHJT 1925 *Noted U.S. Attorney John Reid dies. SHJT 1926 *The last authenticated appearance of Sherlock Holmes with the publication of two obscure science papers. SHJT 1929 *Dr. John H Watson Dies. SHJT 1930 *A. Conan Doyle dies SHJT *The El-Aurian Last Preserver project begins taking up Chinese villages from the path of the Japanese Manchuran invasion, Eastern European people and villages. These people are held in suspended animation until proper worlds can be found for transplantation. Omega *The Last Preserver Project mentioned in Rigellian records which translate El-Aurian terms into Rigellian characters Omega 1934 *Andorian Colonists on Cimera III make contact with the Orions. LUG 1935 *The Am-Tal, An Andorian "Cabal of Light" is founded on Cimera III LUG *Toichi Hikita and Masado Banzai start working together in Japan. SHJT *Britt Reid saves Ikano Kato's life in Japan and Ikano comes to America with the Reids. SHJT *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Indiana Jones confronts a diabolical cult with access to psycho active drugs SHJT 1936 *Britt Reid and Ikano Kato become crusading do-gooders in the American Midwest, generally using the law and private investigation tactics. *Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark - An SS crew is slaughtered by Jewish partisans on the Eve of WWII, Nazi Germany SHJT 1937 *Masado Banzai and Toichi Hikita invited to Texas by Edward McKay Willoughy, meets Sandra; Masado goes back to Japan after a month, Hikita stays. SHJT 1938 *Toichi Hikita and Emilio Lizardo create first overthruster at PrincetonSHJT *October 30th Orson Welles broadcasts'' "War of the Worlds"'' depicting an invasion of Earth by aliens at Grovers Mill, New Jersey. *November 1st A large number of Yoyodyne employees apply for Social Security numbers on this day in Grovers Mill, New Jersey. SHJT *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' - Indiana Jones foils attempts by the SS to Capture Old timers and attempt to use them in experiments to discover the Secret of Immortality SHJT 1939 *Earth's World War Two begins. Axis powers launch a violent attempt to take over the world in the name of Fascism. In the largest and bloodiest war in history until that time, the forces of fascism are defeated. However the war has an almost incalculable effect on Earth's history, many new technologies are developed and turned into weapons. The insane beliefs of Himmler and his Aryan Race philosophy spawn a eugenics program that lays the foundation for WWIII. 1941 *The United States joins WWII after the Pearl Harbor Attack 1942 *December 2 An experiment by Enrico Fermi and his colleagues achieve the first self-sustaining chain reaction and thereby initiate the controlled release of nuclear energy in a makeshift laboratory under the grandstands of Stagg Field Stadium at The University of Chicago. The nuclear age is born. *An Aborian scouting mission discovers Earth Abor 1944 *Hans Glaub, a brilliant German biologist and physiologist conducts horrifying experiments on human subjects in the in the Concentration Camps in eastern europe. He discovers that a strange cocktail of hormones and steroids can produce children of remarkable health, constitution and intelligence. They're all almost universally violently psychotic. EUG *The Town of Four Corners Georgia disappeares. 4C 1945 *World War Two Ends. *Following the war, Glaub is offered sanctuary by the Soviets where he works on steroids for athletes. EUG 1946 *About half the Residents of Four Corners Georgis Wake up on a new world in the ruins of a starship, and begin a struggle to survive. 4C *Walter Bishop is born in Cambridge, MA 1947 *Fearing a nuclear holocaust, the El-Aurians start lifting Americans and Europeans from shipwrecks, plane wrecks and isolated locations. They also take a selection of artifacts. This project is disagreed with by many El-Aurians wth direct experience of Earth Omega 1948 *Carl Kolchak graduates near bottom of class with journalism degree from Columbia Univ. his first job is copy boy at Boston Globe SHJT 1949 *M. Banzai and S. Willoughby married SHJT 1950 *Buckaroo Banzai Born in London SHJT *Kolchak graduates to full-fledged reporterSHJT *Indiana Jones is in Wyoming, helping to save an Indian relic SHJT *Early experiments in Cryogenic Hibernation.SHJT Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '1951 to 1975' 1951 *The relationship between the Andorians of Cimera III and the Orions abruptly ends when the Orions simply disappear. LUG 1952 *Karel Jaeger is born. EUG 1953 *Britt Reid and Kato retire SHJT 1954 *Khan Noonien Singh is born. EUG 1955 *Masado and Sandra Banzai die in jet car explosion, along with driver George Campbell SHJT *The Vegan Tyranny feels that the El-Aurians are challenging them too much in the area of the Last Preservers project The Vegan Tyranny is all about control and has arranged a truce with the El-Aurian empire based on mutual non-interference. The Vegan Tyranny arms and hires Orion mercenaries traditional and hated enemies of the El-Aurians who then smear Omega in a brutal surprise attack. The Orions fire full starship broadsides into El-Aurian cities leaving craters and nuclear winter. The Orions drop a bio-weapon which malfunctions immediately deadly in the first few days Survivors quickly gain immunity. Many of the Survivors are Earth Humans suddenly released from underground vaults they find themselves on a bombed out world in what seems to be armageddon. Panic and violence result Omega 1956 *A Vicharrian Scouting mission discovers Earth, sets up long term residence in Northern California Vich-Arr 1957 *Sputnik Launched. Earth begins its space age. *Qwan Zhu is born. EUG *Indianna Jones battles KGB telepath Irina Spalko 1958 *Three Survivors of a Vulcan scout ship hole up in Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania ENT 1960 *Walter Bell graduates MIT with advanced degrees in physics and electronic engineering. Fringe SHJT 1961 *Max Zorin escapes East Germany and settles in France. Dr. Glaub goes to the West with Zorin, who he seems to treat as a son, taking on the identity Dr Carl Mortner.EUG 1962 *Kolchak fired from New York Daily News SHJT *After being fired twice in Washington, three times in New York, twice in Chicago and three times in Boston, Kolchak starts with Las Vegas Daily News SHJT 1966 *Brit Reid's Nephew, Britt Reid II, and Hayashi Kato become FBI Agents SHJT 1968 *Max Zorin founds Zorin Oil. He is a mediocre oil man, but a financial and organizational genius. He is notably hard on his crews but pays very well.EUG 1969 *First Earth man walks on another planet, Apollo 11. Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin, and Michael Collins *Khan Noonien Singh (Age 15) completes his first PHD (In History), at Oxford. EUG *Rebecca Stevens Born Vista *Julie Richards Born Vista 1970 *Karel Jaeger graduates from the University of Munich with a Degree in Political Science. he joins the West German Federal Police.EUG 1971 *May 28 Janos Scorzeny (An Old Timer) is taken down in a fierce battle with the Police and FBI agents. Carl Kolchak witnesses this battle and Scorzeny's impossible recovery. Afterwards he is threatened with legal sanction if he tries to write the story, and is fired.SHJT 1972 *Banzai Institute founded SHJT *Leon Van Heusen, a Mathematician and UFO nut, creates a 'universal language' called Mathmatico. It is, in fact, a very clever language using certain mathematical principles to establish a baseline for translation. This will become the basis of Federation "Linguacode", a language designed to be easy to translate. SHJT *Carl Kolchak ends up in Seattle. SHJT *Carl Kolchak, Titus Berry, Louise Harper and Professor Crabwell develop a Theory of "Old timers" - and conflict with insane old timer Malcom Richards. They wind up fired for their problems. SHJT 1973 *May 2 14 a new set of beheader killings draws Kolchak to Los Angeles, running afoul (naturally) of police Lt. Jack Matteo in the process. Kolchak confronts Catherine Rawlins, Who he believes to be another "Old Timer" Karl Witness a Sword fight betweeen Rawlins and a third party, but Rawlins makes good her escape. Kolchak barely escapes being accused of the beheading by Police Lt Matteo SHJT *In Chicago, Kolchak conflicts with James Palmer a possible Old Timer SHJT *Khan Noonien Singh returns to India. He becomes an officer in the Indian Military, and serves with distinction. EUG 1974 *The last Apollo Mission to the Moon, Apollo 19. Deke Slayton, Scott Ashby, and Story Musgrave. Vista *Carl Kolchak has a long running rivalry with Chicago Police Captain Vernon Rausch, while he attempts to uncover solid evidence of “Old Timers” and other unusual phenomena SHJT 1975 *Scott Ashby is maimed in the crash of the M3F5, a lifting body prototype. Vista *Karel Jaeger is asked to leave the West German Federal Police. He has been advocating fascism, against the laws of Germany. EUG *Qwan Zhu enters the Chinese Military Academy. EUG *On the last Preserver Project Colloquially known as "Omega" Earth Survivors have formed into bands trying to re-establish their own cultures and rebuild. El-Aurians who reveal themslves and try to explain what has happened are regarded as mad-men, killed as foreign invaders and spies, or burned as witches. Many El-Aurians stay under cover with the survivors trying to guide them back towards some form of civilization. Repeated El-Aurian rescue missions to Omega find little to try and rescue and the whole thing is written off as a horrible disaster. Omega *The Survivors of Four Corners have won their initial struggle to survive. Now the struggle is to retain their civilization. 4C '1976 to 1990' 1976 *Scott Steven Ashby is one of the first generation of human cyborgs in a test program to prove the technology of Dr. Randolph Walsh and others. Vista *"Jed" Barttlett is elected to the U.S. Senate from New Hamphire. SHJT *Markerrett Gombai, a rival of Khan Noonien Singh dies under mysterious circumstances, Although little remarked at the time, this is considered to be the point at Which Khan decides his future.EUG 1977 *The Massacre of '77 B13 is badly compromised 1/3 of active agents are captured, killed or disappear, B13 headquarters is destroyed.SHJT 1978 *Karel Jaeger is soundly defeated in his run for the Bundestag, the German Parliament. He becomes a laughing stock and in time, leaves the country.EUG *Max Zorin reduces his committment to the oil business and starts getting into Industrial electronics in a big way. EUG *Peter Bishop is born. Fringe SHJT *William Bell Is a prodigy at the Banzai Institute.FringeSHJT 1979 *Britt Reid II retires after suffering a heart attack SHJT *Qwan Zhu graduates and serves with the Chinese Army in Viet Nam. EUG *Olivia Dunham is Born FringeSHJT 1980 *Khan Noonien Sign is the Youngest General in the history of the Indian Military. He is acquiring followers and fans in all walks of life. The first film depecting Khan as an action/Adventure hero is released "The Young Tigers"EUG *Karel Jaeger is spotted working for Chzechoslovakian Intelligence, their version of the KGB. EUG 1981 *The Iran/Iraq War. The two countries fight bitterly over the only good port and city at the northern end of the Persian Gulf. The fighting is bloody but evenly balanced. 1982 *Jed Barttlett elected Governor of New Hampshire with an unprecedented majority. SHJT *Due to several poorly concieved economic policies, the Indian Economy collapses. EUG 1983 *Scott Ashby Marries Jennifer Taitler Vista *Max Zorin begins a hostile take over of Sutton Oil.EUG 1984 *Spaulding Ashby Born to Scott and Jennifer Ashby Vista *"The Adventures of Buckaroo Bonzai" Buckaroo Banzai confronts and defeats faction of Vegan Infiltrators called the "Red Lectroids" SHJT 1985 *In A short span of time over a dozen people are beheaded in new York City SHJT *May 22 Max Zorin attempts Project Main Strike and is stopped by American and British Espionage agents. Max Zorin is killed by falling or being thrown into San Franscio Bay. Dr Glaub is killed as well. EUG *Khan, already overwhelmingly popular, stages a "Bloodless coup" and takes over India EUG *Walter Bishop does an extremely unwise experiment in dimesional physics, pre-figuring Charles Holly by three centuries. FringeSHJT *On Terceirard, Momra makes an alliance with Prince Zlara of Serdesa. Zlara and Momra conquer Serdesa from Zlara's uncle. 1986 *Karel Jaeger becomes the head of Chechoslovakian Intelligence, a move that makes both native Serbs and Moscow unhappy.EUG *Mikki Ashby Born to Scott and Jennifer Ashby Vista *Alan Reid, nephew of Britt Reid II, becomes an FBI Agent and is assigned to work with Hayashi Kato. Alan is killed on his first investigation and Kato blames himself.SHJT 1987 *India smears Pakistan in a short, brutal war. This event unbalances the world's balance of power. India detonates Nuclear weapons and joins the club of nuclear nations. EUG *Iraq starts to get the upper hand on Iran in their war. Indian support for the Iraqi war effort is blamed. Iran calls foul, but since they are somewhat isolated, no one listens. EUG *Qwan Zhu is a general in Charge of a major southern city. Corruption is notably absent from this city, So are underworld figures and political dissidents. Rumors spread. Qwan Zhu gets his cut and no one rocks his boat or they disappear, too. EUG *On Serdesa, Zlara is undisputed ruler, with Momra as his trusted advisor. 1988 *The Soviet Union bows out of Afghanistan. Later that year, Indian forces enter, playing the rival tribesmen off against one another. India debuts a series of new war machines and tactics which are based on high mobility, and accurate application of force. Informed sources point to Kahn Noonien Singh as the source for these new ideas.EUG *A new philosophy of "Jaegerism" begins to take hold in parts of Eastern Europe. This is a cult of personality with Karel Jaeger as the celebrity center. Small pockets of young men start to emulate Jaeger's dress, style and look. EUG *George Herbert Walker Bush elected U.S President 1989 *Britt Reid II is murdered. Paul Reid, brother of Allan, and a Lawyer hooks up with Hayashi Kato's wild Daughter, Mishi to bring the killers to justice. They elect to continue their career as freelance do-gooders SHJT *Mikail Gorbachev, the Soviet President tries to cope with impending economic collapse by loosening up on prior Stallinist restrictions. This back fires, as waves of protest sweep across the land *The eastern European Countries announce their independence from Moscow, and many start making over tures in the west EUG *In another "Bloodless coup" Karel Jaeger takes over Chekosolvakia. EUG *Mikhail Gorbachev disappears and is replaced by Vallerie Gadzhenko. Gadzhenko is not shy about using force to put down dissent and uprisings. EUG 1990 *Iranian partisans attack Indian assets in Afghanistan, and in the Persian Gulf. Khan, not surprisingly declares war. Indian troops and mercenary Mujahadeen fighters enter Northern Iran.EUG *Gadzhenko demands an immediate return of Warsaw pact countries to the Soviet orbit. As an example he attacks Chechosolvakia, and Karel Jaeger. The results are not as Gadzhenko expects. "Jaegerism" skyrockets in Eastern europe, and the Warsaw pact bands together to fight back against the Soviets. EUG *Iraq Invades Kuwait and Saudi Arabia, The Kuwaiti and Saudi Royal Families flee. EUG *A Coalition of Arab States and the United States of America start building the "Desert Shield" force in Jordan. EUG *European forces go on a high state of alert with eyes facing east. Gadzhenko bitterly blames them for supporting Jaeger. EUG *The United States indicates that any use of nuclear, chemical or biological weapons will result in a nuclear response from the U.S. EUG *Afghanistan and southern Asian countries rise against to Soviet union, backed by India. EUG Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '1991 to 2000' 1991 *Indiana Jones Still guest lecturing at UCLA, pesters people in museums, age 91 SHJT *Paul Reid and Mishi Kato battle Johnny Dollar a mysteriously strong, fast and resilient crime lord SHJT *Fighting in Europe between the Warsaw pact and the Soviet Union is heavy. Refugees flood across borders, with reports of atrocities and ethnic cleansing. EUG *Meanwhile in the Middle East U.S forces Launch attacks against Iraqi positions. Iraqi forces counter attack. Although they hold Air Superiority, Coalition troops are outnumbered on the ground. U.S. commanders retreat into Israel. EUG *Iraq drives into Jordan which falls quickly. Other Islamist nations join the fight on the Iraqi side. EUG *Late in the year Terhan falls to Invading Indian and Iraqi troops. EUG *There is a huge Indian Military build up in Afghanistan along the Frontier with the Soviets. Scattered violent uprisings occur in the Southern Soviet Republics. EUG *The Vicharrian Scouting mission to Earth is officially pulled out for fear of the upcoming War. Not all Vicharrians leave however. Vich-Arr *Walter Bishop is committed to St. Claire's Hospital, suffering from hallucinations and delusions.FringeSHJT 1992 *Indian supported guerillas and partisans attack Soviet forces in the south. Gadzhenko steps up the draft, forcibly returning former veterans to service.EUG *There are uprisings all over Africa. Robert Mugabe in Zimbabwe is over thrown and publicly beheaded by MacPhearson, a talented African/English general.EUG *George HW Bush declines to run for a anther term, after defeat at the hands of Khan. James Marshall defeats William Clinton and becomes president.EUG *President Marhall rallies American forces and begins to take steps to negotiate a peaceful withdrawl. Later it's learned that Khan does NOT want this that will give the United States time to recover and adjust to their defeat in Jordan. EUG *Bellmedics created by William BellFringeSHJT 1993 *Eastern European, southern Asian and Indian forces make huge inroads in Soviet Territory. It's plain that this time, The Soviet Union is going to loose. The Soviets respond by using nuclear strikes on Eastern european and Southern Asian forces. This is widely unpopular and garners public support for Jaeger, Khan and subsidiary generals. Soviet protests that Indian forces have responded with tactical nuclear attacks go largely ignored, even though this is true. There is serious damage to Central Asian infrastructure and ecology. EUG *Indian forces begin massing along the Himalayan mountains. Khan is stunningly popular in India and in other places in the world. Western people start showing up among Khan's inner circle and in his High command. EUG *Khan assumes the title of "Prince" and publicly invites the Chinese to begin negotiating a non agression treaty. Khn opens the negotiation with harsh demands. The Chinese walk out. EUG *FBI Agent Dana Scully Assigned to work with FBI Agent Fox Mulder. 1994 *Winter is exceptionally harsh this year. The Eastern Europeans dig in to wait out the bad weather. Southern Asian forces retreat south, but guerillas, bandits and terrorists remain giving the surviving, starving residents hell. EUG *Bubonic plague breaks out in Moscow. Gadzhenko publicly, angrily insists that the Plague is a bio-weapon, claiming it to be virulent, resistant and easily transmitted variant. Khan magnamiously offers a cease fire, to allow relief efforts into Moscow. EUG *The Plague begins to turn up among Jagerist troops. A group of American and Western European adventurers prevent a nuclear weapons launch by extremely angry Jaegerists. The Jaegerists forces retreat in growing panic. EUG *By summer the Plague has appeared in Africa and China. EUG *Quick, Disciplined reactions by Indian forces and Zimbabwean Forces prevent the spread of the plague in any serious amount in those nations. EUG *The United States FEMA mobilizes bio-research resources in finding a cure for the new plague. It is, in fact resistant to most antibiotic treatments. EUG *In a surprise attack, Chinese forces, lead by Qwan Zhu come over the Himalayan mountains and deal harsh damage to Indian forces. Indian forces respond and there is massive violence along the border. As battle disrupts proceedures, the plague begins to spread. battles thought to be won turn out to be draws as troops come away and fall ill. EUG *President James Marshall, while conducting shuttle diplomacy to create a peace and present a united front to battle the plague, is killed when Air Force One is hijacked and destroyed.EUG *Thomas J Whitmore is sworn in. He takes a harder line stance and demands that India withdraw from the Middle east. Khan responds by laughing harshly. EUG 1995 *World Powers stage a counter attack against Khan. Chinese and American forces work togther and challenge the power of Khan. The strain of maintaining the fighting stance weakens India's cultural resistance to the plague. With advancing plague, Khan's popularity in India starts to fall. EUG *In a meeting with Karel Jaeger, Khan and Jaeger disagree violently. They wind up coming to blows and seperating in a gun battle. Khan wanted the Jaegerist forces to return to the battlefield, and Jaeger refused. Jaeger dies of injuries sustained in the combat. Khan limps away wounded. EUG *Summer, the new York Times leaks a classified CIA document detailing the Eugenics Program and giving Biographies of known Augmented "Supermen", and pointing out that The "Supermen" were immune to the resistant bubonic plague. EUG *The North American and European Population conducts feaful purges of Augments and suspected Augments. Khan welcomes such people into his camp. But this damages his standing in India. EUG *On Omega, Asian and American descended survivors discover each other and begin a generations long war each blaming the other for the destruction of "the World". El-Aurian surviors can interbreed with the Earth Human Survivors the children inherit the long El-Aurian lifespan. Omega *Momra leads a raid on Varsanah which destroys much of the royal palace and capitol complex, looting ancient artifacts and their ancient crystal of power. The raid was assisted by Varsanan (jackal people) dissdents and rebels. As Momra leaves, Varsanah descents int bloody civil war. 1996 *With plague ramapant, the war turning for the worst and fears of greater nuclear damage rising, Scattered Indian Military units revolt. This is quickly followed by massive civil unrest.EUG *Zimbabwean Strong Man MacPhearson flees just ahead of rebel guerillas - Rumors say that many Rebel Leaders are Augments who feel that they can rule the African nation better than he. Putative Dictators find no shortage of tribesmen, cult members and ethnic faction members willing to rise up violently. EUG *With India and Zimbabwe in full collapse, Khan and 76 of his followers disappear. The Eugenics War is over EUG *Vista City SIS established by retired FBI Agent Jennifer Taitler Ashby Vista *Although he successfully brought the Eugenic war to a close, Whitmore finds the war a albatross around his neck. Josiah Bartlett becomes US President. EUG 1998 *Momra attempts a raid on Radipaka,aimed at stealing thier ancient "Crystal of Power". Momra and his people are repulsed in a bloody battle. Radipakans engage in retaliatory strikes against Serdesa and Momra's complex on Terceirard 1999 *Bellmedics acquires Fleming-Monroe and officially changes its name to Massive Dynamic. FringeSHJT 2000 *The people of Four Corners have successfully retained their culture and established a working town. They are largely at peace with their new world and their population begins to grow.4C Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '2001 to 2025' 2000 *Josiah Barttlett wins re-election, Earth, United States 2001 *Serdesa, citing Radipaka raids declares war. Bendervar begin to switch to a war economy Bendarri 2002 *Spaulding Ashby goes to Air Force Academy Ashby *Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, on the run from Authorities, leave Earth with "The Smoking Man" in a restored Orion Scout. *Heavy fighting between Serdesan and Radipakan. Zlara disappears. Momra assumes direct leadership of the Serdesans Bendarri 2003 *Radipaka falls, refugees everywhere. Momra demands the Bendervar sign a submissive peace agreement. When the Bendarri delegation refuses to sign, Momra kills them all 2004 *The Andorian Colony of Thalassa Destroyed by massive Earthquakes and Volcanic eruptions LUG *The Pasengers of Oceanic Flight 800 encounter a wormhole which dumps them on the far side of the Planet inhabited by the people of Four Corners. They uncover ruins of a previous civilization which inhabited that world, as well as hints of previous castaways. Lost SHJT *Neiterkob and his band begin guerilla fighting on Terceirard. Communities on Terceirard don't especially like Momra, but fear that resisting him would bring violent retribution. Neiterkob and his party engage in a quest to unite the various people of Terceirard againat Momra. Bendarri 2005 *Great Spiral worlds begin to rediscover starflight Ezekiel *The Bendarri roll out new warships and begin to fight back against Momra and the Serdesa. Neiterkob continues his quest, often escaping by the skin of his teeth and winning battles with blind luck and charisma as well as fighting ability. Bendarri 2006 *Spaulding Ashby serves with Special Forces Squad "Crusaders" Ashby *Colonel Sean Jeffrey Christopher commands first manned Earth-Saturn probe. (Tomorrow is Yesterday) TOS 2008 *Two FBI Agents, Olivia Dunham and Astrid Farnsworth, along with Adventurer Peter Bishop report an experiment which caused an insane series of unlikely events, Supposedly conducted by Walter Bishop, who is incarcerated in St Catherines Hospital for the criminally insane. Walter Bishop claims that the Bishop encountered by the Boston Fringe team is an alternate universe Walter Bishop created by his 1985 experiments. FringeSHJT *The Battle of Terceirard. Neiterkob succeds in causing a general uprising. Momra and his fleet arrive to smash to the uprising with bloody finality. Just as things look hopeless, the Bendarri counter attack arrives. Catching Momra's fleet unprepared, the Bendervar route the evil overlord's forces. Momra disappears.Bendarri 2009 *Serdesa surrenders to Bendervar under beneficial terms. Although peace is accomplished, the Radipakans and the Lizard folk of Serdesa will distrust each other for generations. Neiterkob takes the throne on Radipaka and begins a period of rebuilding that is remembered as a golden age. 2010 *The "Nomad" interstellar life-searching probe is launched from Earth. Dr. Jackson Roykirk, a brilliant but erratic cyberneticist, leads the science team that builds Nomad. (The Changeling) TOS *Solkar is born on Vulcan, father of Skon, grandfather of Sarek. Solkar will become first Vulcan ambassador to Earth. Assumes Solkar was around 50 Earth years old when named ambassador. (The Catwalk) ENT *The survivors of Oceanic Flight 800 make contact with Four Corners and make new lives for themselves in the Four Corners community. LostSHJT 2012 *Spaulding Ashby Marries Helen, Their son John is born shortly after. Ashby *After a bitter legal fight and a series of bizzarely unlikely incidents, Walter Bishop becomes the majoirty share holder in Massive Dynamics. He immediately launches a reorganization of the company which obscures evidence of massive corruption. FringeSHJT 2013 *Walter Bishop reported missing after a successive set of strange phenonema and events that cannot be independantly verfied. Peter Bishop, Olivia Dunham and Astrid Farnsworth inherit his fortune. FringeSHJT 2015 *Buck Bokai plays his rookie year for the Kings baseball team. 2020 *Extensive missions to Mars, the asteroids and outer planets begin 2022 *Second Manned Mission outside Solar system -long thought to be the first. (Referenced in The Royale) TNG 2024 *Ireland and Northern Ireland are unified after decades of terrorism against the British government in Northern Ireland.TNG *In every major American city, "Sanctuary" districts exist, in which homeless people live. DS9 *In Septmber the Gabriel Bell Riots break out causing massive unrest DS9 *The investigation of the Sanctuary riots triggers a major reform movement, and begins the steps toward eliminating want and homelessness.DS9 Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '2026 to 2050' 2026 *Four Corners is discovered by Aborians.4C 2030 *John Ashby Joins the US Air Force and goes to the Academy becoming a Fighter Pilot. Ashby * *A set of proxy battles are fought between Radipaka, Varsanah, Terceirard and Serdesan Mercenary and freelance units, all exploring local space and searching for ancient artifacts to loot for their homeworld. The Bendarri fleet is forced into the position of referee between these factions and independant actors. Bendarri 2032 *A manned mission to Mars loses its orbiter module when it is absorbed by a spatial anomaly -the first ever detected by humans. (One Small Step) VOY *"The Old trading Post" - a location noted as the last outpost of the "Old Empire" is discovered. It is a labrynth dug into a semi-hospitable moon. Bendarri 2033 *52nd state admitted to the United States. (The Royale) TNG 2036 *Martin Kerensky Born in Topeka Kansas Bendross *New United Nations declares that no Earth citizen shall be made to answer for the crimes of his race or ancestors. (Encounter at Farpoint) TNG *The first practical hover cars come into common use on Earth. 2037 *July 23 Third Manned Mission outside Solar System. The ship, the Carybdis, is designed based on the experiences of the 2022 mission, and is commanded by Colonel Steven Richey. 2038 *John Ashby Marries Crystal Lannier Ashby Ashby Bendross 2039 *Hamilton Ashby Born to John and Crystal Ashby Bendross *Zefram Cochrane begins college. 2040 *Television is obsolete on EarthTNG *The Trill symbiont Dax is "born." Soon after, it is joined with a Trill named Leila, who becomes one of the first female Trill legislators. DS9 2041 *John Ashby is shot down and killed in action on Earth Ashby Bendross *First Klingon/Romulan War begins 2043 *Rudy Greenvele goes to college Meets Bryant Staad, Drake Anderson, and Simon Vogel.Bendross Nightstalkers 2044 *The Carybdis arrives in the Theta 116 system. The crew is killed by alien life contaminating a shuttle. Only Col. Richey survives, in a habitat created by the aliens, based on The Royal novel. (The Royale) TNG 2045 *Rudy, Bryant, Drake, Simon, a Private Eye name Spike and a Lawyer named Preston form an adventuring group/Detective Agency named "The Night Stalkers". Later Former Marine Aritous Blake joins this group.Bendross Nightstalkers *Tristan Mancuso Born in outer space, one of a very small number of humans born and living in outer space.Bendross *Alicia Bendross Born 2047 *Aritous Blake and Simon Vogel marry Bendross Nightstalkers *Zefram Cochrane is awarded his PHD in Physics. His research pioneers theories that will eventually lead him to formulate a theory of warp space and a warp space drive. 2050 *The Betazoids make their first Warp Drive FlightLUG *Simon Vogel goes insane, Aritous Blake leaves the Night Stalkers. The organization does not survive this crisis. They go their separate ways with some acrimony. Bendross Nightstalkers Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '2051 to 2100' 2051 *A Vulcan ship is destroyed by a class five neutronic storm because it is unable to reach warp seven needed to outrun the storm. (The Catwalk) ENT 2053 *Crystal Lannier Ashby killed in rioting in Downtown Los Angeles. She was working as a bailiff for the L.A. municipal court.Bendross *Opposing military juntas conduct a limited nuclear war on Earth, later called World War Three, and Colonel Green's War, causing nuclear devastation in some areas.TOS *After the war, civilians temporarily control the military with drugs. Recovery from the war is rapid. Limited space travel resumes quickly with spacecraft and personnel which had remained in space. Large tracts of land on Earth are dedicated to park land. (Encounter at Farpoint)TNG *The Vulcans make first contact with the Arconian species, which has just achieved space flight. The Arconians are very suspicious and the Vulcans soon discontinue their attempts at cultural exchanges. (Dawn)ENT 2054 *Martin Kerensky Joins the US Marine Corps. After boot camp he is assigned to the special forces groups designed for outer space work. Colloquially, the Space Marines Bendross *Fighting has ground to a halt. Each side has been too badly bled to continue the warfare, hostilities are still present but exhaustion makes battles more infrequent. 2056 *Four Corners is Discovered by a Vicharrian Scouting Mission.4C 2057 *Following in his late father's and grandfather's footsteps, Hamilton Ashby joins the US Airforce and goes to the Air Force academy. After a short course he is fitted with a neural interface and sent out to fly the F-98 fighter plane. Hamilton fights in conflicts all over but as he is doing so, the infrastructure for war and civilization is in collapse. Bendross 2060 *Rudy Greenvele begins a meteoric rise to fame and fortune marketing his own brand of hair care products as well as his adventurous image. Bendross *Zefram Cochrane obtains control of an abandoned missile site in Montana, with an active missile still in place. He begins to build the "Phoenix" ST:FC 2063 *April 5 Zefram Cochrane's ship, the Phoenix, breaks the light barrier briefly, attracting the attention of a Vulcan survey ship that is passing through the Solar System. Altering its plans, the ship lands at Zefram Cochrane's compound in Montana. ST:FC *Sevak makes first Contact with the Humans of Earth * The first ambassador from Vulcan to Earth is Solkar, great-grandfather of Spock. (The Catwalk) Due to vast cultural differences, the relationship between Earth and Vulcan remains strained. The Vulcans watch over Earth but are reluctant to provide technological assistance, feeling that the human race is not mature enough for unlimited access to interstellar space. (Broken Bow) ENT * Earth soon sends out a few manned ships, operating no faster than warp one and two. Bendross Bonaventure 2064 *Hamilton Ashby is unceremoniously released from the Air Force. Bendross 2065 *Rudy Greenvele sponsors and leads a private mission to rescue several of his friends being held in a Siberian Gulag This event is televised live and Rudy's fame reaches berserk levels for a short amount of time.Bendross 2066 *Bryant Staad and his Wife, Jaqueline have triplets. Bendross * Martin Kerensky is unceremoniously dumped from the US Marine Corps. He makes a living as a body guard and freelance agent for the next 8 years until, seeking something better he joins the Bendross III project.Bendross 2067 *The Impulse/Warp Drive prototype Savannah is stolen by party or parties unknown, a humiliating blow to The major powers, who must stand by and watch helplessly. Work on outer space infrastructure and enforcement mechanisms get a boost. *The starship Valiant reaches the edge of the galaxy and is eventually destroyed by its officers to prevent a psionicly accelerated crew member from returning to civilization. (Where No Man Has Gone Before) TOS *Flying parasites attack Lauinius V. TOS *Planet Mizar II suffers first of six planetary conquests. TNG *Argelius II adopts a hedonistic culture. (Wolf in the Fold) TOS 2068 *First warp mission outside Solar system--to Alpha Centauri, lead by Zefram Cochrane. *Last known radio signal from The Andorian Colony of Trilith IIV LUG 2069 *First Klingon/Romulan War ends *The Collapse of the Wormhole in the Andor System throws Andor into a new Ice AgeLUG 2072 *Mikki Ashby dies at age 88. Bendross Ashby *The Bendross III launches Bendross *Bendross 01 Good Morning! (2072) *Bendross 02 Flying *Bendross 03 Getting to Know You *Bendross 04 This is Not a Charade *Bendross 05 Training *Bendross 06 More Training *Bendross 07 Bad Attitudes *Bendross 08 Luddites *Bendross 09 Da BOMB!! *Bendross 10 There's Never a Hacker When You Need One... *Bendross 11 Houston, We Have a Problem *Bendross 12 Family Reunion *Bendross 13 The Secret of My Success *Bendross 14 Making it Work *Bendross 15 Should Auld Acquaintance be Forgot… *Bendross 16 The Right Stuff *Bendross 17 Let's Do Launch Bendross 2073 *Andorian macro-engineering preserves the Habitability of Andor, and then begin to study the radio signals coming in from Cimera III LUG 2076 *AI War begins 2079 *AI war ends in the Post Atomic Horror *The United States of America no longer exists with 52 states. (The Royale)TNG 2080 *The Arzanan vs. Thasite war begins Space Ten *A colony ship departs Earth for Terra Nova. After several years as a thriving colony, Earth loses contact with Terra Nova and the world becomes a legendary "Lost Colony." (Terra Nova)ENT 2082 *Skon of Vulcan, father of Sarek, is born, possibly on Earth while his father, Solkar, is Vulcan ambassador to Earth. ENT *Tenth shift on the Earth ship Bendross III Bendross *Bendross 18 Halfway to Nowhere *Bendross 19 Life Goes On *Bendross 20 Happy Easter Egg *Bendross 21 "Treasure" *Bendross 22 Kung Fu Fighting *Bendross 23 Rainbow Herrings *Bendross 24 Meat is Murder *Bendross 25 Dare to be Stupid *Bendross 26 The First Step *Bendross 27 On Ice 2083 *The Lor'Vela, the First successful Andorian Warp drive vessel is tested.LUG 2084 *The first radio signals reach Cimera III from Andor, the Cimeran Colonists learn that Andor survived. LUG 2085 *Earth Alliance established, many local jurisidictions fight to remain independent Bonaventure 2086 *Earth Alliance becomes defacto World Government. Bonaventure 2088 *According to a legend told among space trader families, a DY-500 class ship encounters a distress signal and salvages a life pod with nobody on board. Shortly after crewman George Webb begins acting erratically, damages the ship's engines and launches himself into space in one of the lifepods of his ship. "Boomers" tell that when the subspace static is low one can sometimes still hear his signal among the stars. (Strange New World) ENT 2090 *Earthforce Established, Pacification campaigns begin Bonaventure 2092 *The Bendross III Arrives in what is now called the Bendross System. Bendross *Bendross 28 The Ghost Ship (2092) *Bendross 29 Coming Back to Life *Bendross 30 The End of the World as We Know It *Bendross 31 Untranquility Base *Bendross 32 Snakes in the Grass *Bendross 33 What makes the Muskrat guard his Musk? *Bendross 34 If I Only Had a Heart *Bendross 35 Vocabulary *Bendross 36 WAR! HUH! What is it good for? *Bendross 37 Predator Parade *Bendross 38 Blood Sports *Bendross 39 The Wounded *Bendross 40 The Talking Box '2100 to 2150' 2100 *Earthforce space services take over all governmental space activity in Sol System. Bonaventure *Earth slowly becomes involved in interstellar trade, using ships capable of warp 1-3, taking months of years to travel between star systems. Bonaventure *The Earth Cargo Authority is created. The ECA licenses cargo ships and either schedules or monitors operation of the ships. ENT *The ECS (Earth Cargo Ship) Horizon is build as part of a fleet of "J-Class starships" with engines designed by Zefram Cochrane. He reportedly signs the inside of the engines of each ship personally. ENT *Eight women are knifed to death in the Martian colonies by the Jack the Ripper entity. (Wolf in the Fold) TOS *SS Mariposa departs Earth on colonizing mission, Captain Walter Granger commanding. In the disruption after the nuclear war, it is forgotten. TNG *The Trill host Leila dies, and the symbiont Dax is transferred to the body of Tobin. DS9 *The Bendarri are regarded as the senior partner in the 5 worlds alliance. They've been playing referee and goalie for so long, everyone's used to it. Diplomacy happens on Bendervar because everyone knows it's safe, rational and easy going there. The Bendarri fleet acts as police for the area, aided by the other 4 worlds. Bendarri 2103 *In the Great Spiral, Tallamatrix launches a very earnest attempt to dominate and rule the region. Ezekiel Atlas 3 2105 *Aritous Blake, Rose and Arthur Vogel awaken from an extended stay in Cold Sleep. Space Thirteen 2108 *Earthforce warp drive ships leave the Sol System seeking information on the location and Status of Earth colonies. Bonaventure Bendross 2110 *Pacification campaigns complete. Through diplomacy, espionage maneuver and warfare, all of Earth is brought under the jurisdiction of Earthdome and the Earth Alliance Bonaventure *Emory Erikson begins work on the Transporter. ENT *Johnathan Archer is born. ENT 2112 *Andorians and Vulcans clash over the planet Raytan. ENT 2113 *The Klingon Warrior caste begins to achive political dominance, altering the character of the Klingon Empire.ENT *An Earth Force Cruiser visits Bendross Bendross *Bendross - Auld Lang Zine Bendross 2114 *T'Pol born circa this date or a bit before. In "The Seventh" she says that she is not old enough to have been an agent sent to Ackeron in 2121 and that she was newly trained in 2135. ENT *Dr. Phlox begins working as a Medical Doctor ENT 2115 *Reconciliation commission formed, many original Earth Force Commanders jailed for war crimes. Bonaventure 2119 *Betazoids and Terabians make first Contact, and shortly thereafter, a lucrative trade arrangement.LUG *Earth begins it's Warp 5 Program Bonaventure * Charles "Trip" Tucker is born ENT 2120 *Slow warp drives and unknown space encounters lead to heavy losses for Earthforce. Vulcans refuse to offer technical aid. Bonaventure *Sorval becomes Ambassador to Earth ENT *Contact between Andor and Vulcan leads to a Cold war between the two.ENT *Great Spiral Confederacy founded in the aftermath of the Tallamatrix attempt to conquer. Ezekiel Atlas 3 2121 *Andor begins the process of re-establishing the colonies of Thalassa and Quardis. Trilith is left alone. LUG 2122 *Malcom Reed is bornENT *T'Pau is born ENT *Vulcan and planet Agoran combat criminal corruption on Agoran.ENT 2123 *Hoshi Sato Born ENT 2125 *Earthforce makes contact with Rigel Bonaventure 2126 *Travis Mayweather Born ENT 2127 *Bendarri First contact with the As'taan. Soon armed As'Taan ships start turning up, trying to destroy everyone they meet. Bendarri 2128 *The Andorian prophet Umarin is born.LUG *The As'Taan invade Bendarri space in earnest. Low technology hampers them. Bendarri 2129 *Demonstration of the principles behind the transporter by Emory Erikson. ENT 2131 *The "Space Ark" program closes with the launch of the tenth ship.TAS 2132 *Andor and Rigel establish a trade corridor.Bonaventure 2133 *The EAS Strickland discovers Four Corners - Contact with Earth Re-established. 4C 2134 *Arik Soong steals several human "augment" embryoes from cold station 12, and travels into unknown space with them. ENT 2135 *Controversial laws on Andor legitimize the practice of proxy Champions in honor duels. LUG 2137 *Cody Macabee voyages to Earth on the EAS Strickland to represent the Colony of Four Corners.4C 2138 *The Earth ship SS Saint Francis arrives in the Bendarri Empire. They are offered a world in exchange for loyalty to the Bendarri. Bendarri 2139 *Emory Erikson kills his son Quinn in an ill advised transporter test. ENT 2140 *Even Tallamatrix joins the Great Spiral Confederacy to attempt to overcome a persistent and difficult pirate infestation. Ezekiel Atlas 3 *Cody Macabbe returns to Four Corners with a boatload of supplies. 4C *Subspace Messages from the Bendarri reach Earth. Long distance contact ensues Bendarri 2142 *Earth Force Engineer Cyrus Ramsay kills himself with a prototype transporter. ENT *Earth Force Ships Make Contact with Aboarian Empire the Vicharrian Empire, Four Corners.Vich-Arr Abor 4C Bonaventure 2143 *Earth force tests a warp 5 prototype. Test Pilot A.G. Robinson pilots the craft. It is destroyed in the attempt, and Robinson barely escapes with his life. However, lessons learned lead to the construction of the Bonaventure and her sister ships. ENT *A Vulcan scoutship visits Four Corners and spends four months there gathering information. 4C 2144 *Arik Soong is captured ENT *Militant Suliban take control of their government, with dreams of conquest.ENT 2147 *An Andorian trade mission arrives at Four Corners, stays breifly and then leaves.4C 2148 *Andorian Commander Shran assumes command of the Andorian Cruiser KumariENT *Earthforce tentatively okays the transporter for use with inanimate objects only Bonaventure *The EAS Howard loads up and sets out for the Bendarri Empire Bendarri 2149 *T'Pol begins a year of service on Earth at the Vulcan Consulate. ENT 2150 *Telllarite/Andorian tensions begin to rise with a number of incidents and mysterious attacks.ENT *The EAS Howard arrives in the Bendarri Empire, opening physical contact between Earth and Bendervar {Bendarri] Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '2151 to 2200' 2151 *Star Trek: Enterprise Season 1 ENT Bonaventure *Captain Archer takes the first warp 5 prototype, the Bonaventure NX 01 out and sets the pattern for Earthforce deep space missions and later Starfleet. *The EAS Bonaventure becomes aware of the ongoing Vulcan/Andorian Tensions *The EAS Bonaventure interferes in the Sulliban/Tandaran war *First contact with the Xyrillians, The Suliban *A few intrepid residents of the 5 worlds join the crew of the EAS Howard attempting to return to Earth Bendarri 2152 *Star Trek: Enterprise Season 2 ENT Bonaventure *The USS Bonaventure is instrumental in Peace talks between the Andorians and the Vulcans *Tensions between the Tellarites and Andorians escalate due to incursions in each other's space. *Aborian and Vicharrian Missions to Earth bog down amidst ego problems Vich-Arr Abor *World leaks to Bendarri authorities of a new Cult of Momra operating in secret Bendarri 2153 *Star Trek: Enterprise Season 3 ENT Bonaventure *The USS Bonaventure forestalls a Xindi/Earth War, and takes part in a brief Xindi Civil war *The EAS Howard returns to Earth bearing much new science. The ship is retired and eventually winds up in the Starflight Museum Bendarri 2154 *Star Trek: Enteprise Season 4 ENT Bonaventure *T'Pau takes power on Vulcan *The USS Bonaventure is instrumental in peace talks between the Andorians and the Tellarites *The Rishan Power Crystal in posession of the Serdesans is stolen in a daring raid. Power Crystals on other worlds and moved into safer storage Bendarri 2155 *On Omega, the Asian versus Caucasian war has largely been decided in the Asian's favor the Caucasian peoples are forced into a nomadic, wild lifestyle reminiscent of the American Indians. The Asian peoples are characterized by Iron Age and masonry technology and cohesive cultures of warlords and brutal suppression.Omega *As'Taan attacks Against the 5 Worlds grow in strength and violence. The Bendarri's central role is confirmed by their effective organization and leadership. Bendarri *Alicia Bendross dies on Bendross Bendross 2156 *The Romulan War Begins *Word reaches Four Corners of the Romulan War. However Four Corners is well out of the way of that war. 4C *Orion Scouts enounter the Bendarri, Trade relations begin Bendarri 2158 *A Few Sporadic Orion Pirate raids occur in the Bendarri Empire, but are met with stiff resistance by the battle hardened Bendarri Fleet Bendarri 2159 *Soren of Vulcan Born Discovery 2160 *Battle of Cheron. Romulan Neutral Zone established *Earth Convention; Vulcan votes to ratify the Articles of Federation LUG *Andor participates in the Terran Conventions. They support more unity between the races of known space, to prevent the sorts of infighting that lead to their own Age of Lament. LUG *A colony or Orions sets up shop on Terceirard, joining the menagerie of species there. Bendarri 2161 *The Romulan War era alliance becomes the Federation. Starfleet founded with Earthforce as the backbone of the new force. *On Four Corners, News of the founding the Federation was greeted with something approaching apathy.4C 2165 *Birth of Sarek 2168 *The Terabian/Betazoid relationship is going well, with sizable trade and colonies of bother races living on each other's homeworlds.LUG *USS Essex NCC-173 disappears 2175 *The Vicharrian Empire votes to join the Federation. Vich-Arr *Fighting continues between the Bendarri and the As'Taan, confirming the Bendarri's role as leaders Bendarri 2178 * Allied forces roll up the cult of Momra, discovering that the hidden cult was, in fact, run by Momra himself. He was trading unstable life extension treatments for loyalty. 2179 *Soren of Vulcan Begins Vulcan Science Academy Discovery 2185 *By and large Earthforce has withdrawn from deep space patrol, leaving such duties to Starfleet.Bonaventure 2187 *Soren of Vulcan awarded degree in Psycho-History, and Xeno-Anthropology Discovery 2190 *The Andorian/Federation colony Ejul Thelni founded. LUG 2194 *The Andorian Colony Vorna II established. LUG 2195 *Soren of Vulcan Bonded Discovery 2196 *Soren of Vulcan begins service on a Vulcan Science ship, the SS Surak Discovery Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '2200 to 2249' 2200 *Vulcan Colony on Nissus founded, later known as "IDIC Planet" due to it's tolerant nature. Endeavor *Earthforce is patently the smaller sibling of Starfleet, never to hold the spot light again. Bonaventure *Federation trading ships begin to arrive in the Bendarri Empire Bendarri 2201 *On Andoria Umarin Dies LUG 2205 *The United States of Azarla on Gannao discovers a cache of galactic technology. Fulcrum 2210 *The Terabian/Betazoid war begins when Terabians, Enraged at the Snotty, Arogant Betazoid attitude launch a preemptive strike. Betazoids on Terabia are rounded up and sent to Camps. A Terabian Fleet travels to Betazed and launches a fierce attack. LUG *Azarla begins limited space exploration Fulcrum *A combined As'Taan/Orion fleet attacks the Bendarri destroying a Starbase and decimating a fleet there. The As'Taan/Orion alliance quickly breaks down. Bendarri 2211 *Soren of Vulcan ends service aboard the SS Surak, and begins service with the Vulcan Diplomatic Corps Discovery 2214 *Azarlan space explorers contact the Planet Shin. Fulcrum 2217 *USS Sagan scouts the Pontiac System Savannah 2218 *The Terabian/Betazoid War Ends, With the Betazoid narrowly victorious. The Establishment of the Betazoid Code of Sentience regulates the behavior of telepaths with regard to other sentients. Betazoids learn to carefully not be so snotty around the Terabians, or anyone else. LUG 2223 *A Klingon cruiser enters Bendarri space. A friendly treaty is signed. The Klingon cruiser disappears before returning home. Bendarri 2224 *T'Pau becomes high priestess of Seleya 2225 *Ideological refugees, fleeing Azarlan domination of Gannao arrive on Shin those that do not swear fealty to Emperor Walu Shin are tortured for their technological secrets those that DO swear fealty are expected to help upgrade Shin's technology base, voluntarily by any means necessary. Fulcrum 2228 *Benson Settled Benson 2229 *Sarek Marries Amanda Grayson of Earth TOS *Horatio St. John-Smythe Born on Standish. Ezekiel 2230 *Spock Born TOS 2232 *The Dark Nebula Incursion - A massed As'taan fleet attacks the Bendarri, and comes perilously close to destroying the 5 worlds. The fight to ward off the As'Taan seals a much tighter bond between the 5 worlds, as they join the Bendarri Empire. Darshala. the First rules over her expanded empire benevolently, but competently.Bendarri 2233 *The Federation Starship USS Kelvin scans a strange lightning storm in Space. This effect disappears. Later it's determined to be an unsuccessful attempt at time travel *In an A.U. The USS Kelvin is destroyed by a time traveling madman 2234 *Spiak Born on Vulcan Ezekiel 2235 *The United States of Azarla on Gannao has vanquished all opposition, replacing unfriendly governments with pliable client states The Assembly of Nations on Gannao becomes an Azarlan rubber stamp and eventually the defacto world government. An Arzalan Age of Discovery begins. Fulcrum 2236 *Lee Barr Born, Luna City, Luna Ezekiel 2240 *Bob Justman born on Benson. Justman *As'Taan continue to raid across the Bendarri/As'taan border, looking for weaknesses to exploit. Bendarri 2241 *T'Pau turns down a seat on the Federation Council 2243 *Soren of Vulcan begins Service as the Vulcan Ambassador to Andor Discovery 2244 *Lucas McCoy born Discovery *Kodos the Executioner conducts mass executions on Tarsus IV TOS 2245 *Wilford Lucius born ShiKhar *Constitution Class USS Enterprise Launched 2247 *Horatio St. John-Smythe begins Starfleet Academy Ezekiel 2249 *SS Starfury lost on the frontier, after reporting crew casualties due to unknown parasites. Captain Fayanna May ejects in a suspended animation capsule. Space Ten Bendarri Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '2251 to 2270' 2251 *Constitution Class USS Ezekiel Launched Ezekiel *Horatio St. John-Smythe finishes academy.Ezekiel 2252 *Ensign Horatio St. John-Smythe USS Republic Ezekiel 2253 *"Ghalev: A Novel of Andoria" A novel by Douglas Bell creates an Andorian Fad across the Federation. Andorans complain that it is over romanticized and less than accurate. LUG *Ensign Horatio St. John-Smythe USS Saratoga Ezekiel *Vulcan threatens the leave the Federation over the Anaxar Crises 2254 *Star Trek: The Cage *Spiak begins Starfleet Academy Ezekiel *Lee Barr begins Academy Ezekiel *First Appearance of TOS style uniform TOS 2255 *The Neshilev Settlement project is started along the Andorian Ocean of Blue Targa. LUG *Betazoids make first contact with the Federation at Starbase 130.LUG *Lt. Horatio St. JohnSmythe chief helmsman USS Farragut takes part w/Lt. Kirk in back story to "Obsession" Ezekiel *Gannao and several colonies form the "United Planets" based on the structure of the Gannao Assembly of Nations. The existing power structure subsumes the new government. This new structure launches a crackdown on "rogue corporations" that do business with the Shin. Fulcrum 2257 *Horatio St. John-Smythe on Starbase 4 Ezekiel 2258 *Spiak Finishes Academy Ezekiel *Lee Barr Finishes Academy Ezekiel *Bob Justman Accepted to Academy age 18 Ezekiel *Benson Civil War begins. Benson *The Contitution Class USS Kennedy visits Bendervar opening up regular contact. Bendarri 2259 *Spiak Science Officer USS Ezekiel Ezekiel * Lee Barr Communications System Specialist USS Ezekiel Ezekiel 2260 *On Andoria the Emari Lake Ruins rewrite theories of Andorian and Ghelnoid life. LUG *Horatio St. JohnSmythe XO USS Ezekiel Ezekiel *Spiak Serves On USS Saratoga Ezekiel *Lee Barr Serves on USS JFK Ezekiel *The first Gannao/Shin war over planet Beela. The Gannao establish space superiority but discover that conquoring an unwilling population across interstellar distances is all but impossible. Fulcrum 2261 *Bendarri Emperess Darshala dies and is succeeded by her younger sister Darkeela. 2262 *Starfreedom-To-April Born April *Lucas McCoy Enlists in Starfleet Discovery *Benson civil war Ended By USS Hood Benson *Bob Justman At the Academy age 26 Justman *USS Intrepid, first Starfleet Cruiser with a Majority Vulcan Crew TOS 2263 *Horatio St. John-Smythe XO USS Defiant Ezekiel *Wilford Lucius begins Starfleet Academy ShiKhar 2264 * Spiak Serves on New London Colony. Ezekiel * Lee Barr Serves on Zarathustra. Ezekiel *Apparent birth date Amber St. John-Smythe Ezekiel *Lucas McCoy begins Starfleet Academy Discovery 2265 *Star Trek: Where No Man Has Gone Before TOS *Captain Kirk Takes Command of USS Enterprise TOS *Major Earthquake rocks the Vulcan City of K'Lan LUG 2266 *Star Trek: Season 1 TOS *First Appearance of basic TOS Style uniform *Lt. Lee Barr Chief Communications Officer USS Ezekiel Ezekiel *Bob Justman graduates Starfleet Academy Justman *USS Enterprise Encounters Romulan Warbird TOS *The Neshilev Settlement project is shut down in the wake of a series of Brutal murders. LUG 2267 *Star Trek: Season 2. TOS *USS Ezekiel damaged in violent encounter w/ Romulans. Lee Barr takes command when command crew killed. promoted to Lt. Commander. Ezekiel *Bob Justman Cadet Cruise USS Vincent NCC 2709 age 27 Justman *"Vulcan Academy Murders" & "IDIC Epidemic" *Wilford Lucius Graduates Starfleet Academy ShiKhar *T'Pau officiates at Spock's wedding, Much Vulcan culture is revealed for the first time TOS *Klingon/Romulan Alliance established TOS *An Orion Spy infiltrates the mission of Ambassador Sheras Endilev, threatening the Babel conference on the Admission of Coridan into the Federation. TOS *Captain Horatio St. JohnSmythe takes command of Ezekiel Ezekiel *Spiak Chief Science Off. USS EzekielEzekiel *Lee Barr Chief Communications Officer USS Ezekiel Ezekiel *Bob Justman Helm Officer age 28 Ezekiel *Carpenter Chief of Security Ezekiel *First contact between Great Spiral Worlds and UFP Ezekiel 2268 *Star Trek: Season 3. TOS *Lucas McCoy Graduates Starfleet Academy, Serves at Outpost Epsilon 6 Discovery *Miriah Katasai Born on Nissus to Korsal and Seela Katasai Endeavor *The USS Defiant is lost in a dimensional interphase. TOS *Destruction of the USS Intrepid by Space Amoeba near Gamma Seven A TOS *USS Enterprise steals Romulan Cloaking device TOS *Romulans First Encounter the Breen *The Federation Starship USS Exeter is sent to Omega to explore vague and obscure mentions in ancient records. They fall prey almost immediately to the malfunctioning Orion BioWeapon Captain Ron Tracey goes mad, and scours the planet for what he considers the secret of immortality. Omega *The USS Enteprise, sent to investigate the loss of the Exeter, discovers some elements of the truth. TOS Omega 2269 *Lucas McCoy serves Aboard USS Saladin as Communications Officer Discovery *Last appearance of TOS Style uniform *USS Enterprise completes Kirk's first five year mission. 2270 *USS Enterprise refit in earth orbit establishes new technology baseline *Lucas McCoy Serves on New Fabrini as an SP. Promoted to Lt. Discovery *Shin struggles mightily and establishes near technological Parity with the Gannao. This is aided by Gannoa Based mega corporations who having saturated markets at home, seek to expand into new economic niches in On Shin and her colonies. Fulcrum Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline '2271 to 2300' 2271 *Star Trek: The Motion Picture ST:TMP *USS Enterprise begins Kirk's Second Five Year Mission *Phoenix Domain Founded by Anti-UFP refugees from Great Spiral Ezekiel *First appearance of TMP style uniform *Romulans and Klingons Battle for Possesion of Dumok'azen (or Klach D'Kell Bracht) LUG *The Kliges'chee and the Romulans make contact Harrier *The Bendarri/As'taan frontier Stabilizes. Over time the As'Taan and Bendarri Fleet will develop informal rules for encounters to keep ships and crews from being destroyed unnecessarily. Bendarri 2272 *USS Enterprise Contacts Sivao *SS Star of Morizon suffers warp drive failure traveling between Nissus and Q'onos. Korsal, Seela and Miriah Katasai enter hibernation to await rescue. Endeavor 2273 *USS Ezekiel Completes St. John-Smythe's 1st 5 year mission Ezekiel *Ambassador Soren takes a leave from the Vulcan Diplomatic Service and begins touring the UFP doing field work in xeno-anthropology and psycho-history. Discovery 2273 *Bob Justman serves on USS Saratoga age 37 Justman 2274 *The Federation esablishes a cultural rehabilitation mission/science mission on Omega. Urged by Vulcans they take up a passive stance, offering Federation civilization as a voluntary alternative, but not using force on the natives except in extrmely limited cases of self defense. This Mission is called the "PAX Colony" Omega 2275 *Lucas McCoy's C/O removes him when he is discovered running a gambling ring on New Fabrini. He serves on the scout USS Gagarin and redeems himself. Discovery *NX-2201 launched with Daystrom's M-5 2.0. Later, that ship disappears Space Ten *The Federation mission to Omega, "PAX" discovers 1950s NACA scientist Dylan Hunt in an underground chamber. Awakened he becomes an avid, if occasionally clueless partisan of PAX. Hunt's exisance, confirmed by records search on Earth begins to shed light on the extremely odd cultures of Omega. Omega *Hunt begins a series of adventures where he helps out archaeology, Anthropology and Diplomatic missions to the natives of Omega, and helps defend PAX against the inventively cruel and destructive attacks of various warlords. Omega 2276 *USS Enterprise finishes Kirk's second five year mission *Lucas McCoy Serves at Starbase 5 Discovery *USS Ezekiel Refit in Earth Orbit. Ezekiel *Captain St. John-Smythe injured in assassination attempt, age 47 Ezekiel * Bob Justman Does Command School Justman *Starfleet Changes to Star Trek II VI style of Uniforms. (Conjectural) 2277 *Bob Justman serves XO USS Independence age 40 Justman *USS Ezekiel Completes St. John-Smythe's 2nd 5 year Mission, age 53 Ezekiel 2278 *The USS Bozeman disappears from the Typhon Expanse. TNG *First appearance of Movie Style uniform. 2279 *Death of T'Pau, T'Lar becomes High preistess of Seleya *Lucas McCoy begins service at outpost R-17 Discovery 2280 *In the Fulcrum Region, Corporations who prefer to do business anywhere they please have formed "The Corporate sector" a group of colonies from which they can do business on their own terms. They are initially backed by the Shin, but then rifts form when the Corporates refuse to accept dominance by the Shin. Fulcrum Space Atlas 2 2281 *Sarek becomes Vulcan Ambassador to the Federation 2282 *Amber St. John-Smythe Enters Starfleet Academy Ezekiel *Starfreedom-To-April, first Sivoan to Attend Starfleet Academy April 2283 *Commodore St. John-Smythe Commands Starfleet reserve Center on Benson. Age 54+ Ezekiel Benson *Bob Justman XO USS Hood Age 47 Justman *Spiak Commands USS Ezekiel on his 1st five year mission Age 54 Ezekiel *Lee Barr XO USS Ezekiel age 52 Ezekiel 2284 *Bob Justman Shipwrecked for 6 months. Justman *Lucas McCoy promoted to lt. Commander and transferred to USS Excalibur. Discovery *USS Excelsior launched 2285 *Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan ST:TWOK *Star Trek III: The Search For Spock ST:TSFS *USS Robert April Launched April *Wilford Lucius becomes a starship Captain ShiKahr *On Omega, the PAX Colony is growing by leaps and bound as refugees and escapees from the brutal cultures surrounding PAX "Opt in" to the PAX way this makes Warlords paranoid and crazy attacks step up, merely highlighting the differences. Omega *Weak Shin Heirs lead to colonization and the spread of neo-feudalism in the Shin hegemony strong rulers can rally the nobles to their banner, but often these nobles fight among themselvces for dominance except when they need to fend off the United Planets.Fulcrum 2286 *Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ST:TVH *Arcadia Settled Savannah *Lucas McCoy switches from Communications to Tactical Discovery 2287 *Keth Idrani Removed from the Kethri council of Andor. LUG *Amber St. John-Smythe Cadet cruises Aboard USS Hood Ezekiel *Starfreedom-To-April Cadet Cruises Aboard USS EzekielApril *Bob Justman Commands USS Izar Along Klingon neutral zone age 53 Justman *Amber St. John-Smythe Serves As chief helmsman USS Izar age 29 Ezekiel 2288 *Lucas McCoy transfers to USS Ajax Discovery *USS Ezekiel begins Lee Barr's First 5 year mission Ezekiel *Starfreedom Navigates for USS JFK April 2291 *Soren of Vulcan releases the results of his Federation wide field work, rocking the world of Xenoanthropology and psycho-history Discovery 2292 *Romulan/Klingon Alliance Collapses 2293 *Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ST:TUC *Bob Justman Commands USS Hood on his first five year mission Justman *Later that year, Ambassador Soren challenges Sarek's Position on the Khitomer Conference, but is mollified by Sarek's reasoning. Discovery *USS Ezekiel completes Lee Barr's first five year mission. Ezekiel *Khitomer Conference opens up path to peace fo Federation and the Klingons 2294 *Star Trek: Generations - First Part ST:G *Amber St. John-Smythe Does Command School Ezekiel *USS Ajax lost, all hands presumed dead. Discovery *Ambassador Soren travels the Klingon Empire in support of the Khitomer Conference. Soren warns that many crucial issues remain unresolved.Discovery *Captain Kirk dies. ST:G *USS Enterprise B Launched ST:G *USS Ezekiel begins Lee Barr's 2nd 5 year mission. Age 63 Ezekiel *Amber St. John-Smythe XO USS Ezekiel age 35 Ezekiel *Starfreedom-ToApril Chief Navigator age 37 Ezekiel 2295 *Wilford Lucius decorated for meritorious service, promoted to Commodore. ShiKahr *Keth Ucalnath severs all ties to the Andorian Government LUG 2297 *On Omega, Dylan Hunt, after years of effort tracks down Lorian, A hunter, trapper and woodsman living in the wilderness of Omega. Lorian is one of the El-Aurians who set up the project, and has survived by isolating himself. Lorian tells Dylan Hunt the whole story. Hunt promises to keep the details secret. Lorian Joins Hunt's crew as a partisan of PAX, something he was initially deeply suspicious of Omega 2298 *USS Hood completes Bob Justman's first five year mission. Justman 2299 *Lee Barr Promoted to Admiral Age 63. Ezekiel *Bob Justman commands last mission of USS Hood age 59 Justman *Constitution class USS Hood Destroyed in Combat w/ pirates Justman *USS Ezekiel completes Lee Barr's' second five year mission. Ezekiel 2300 *USS Ezekiel begins Amber St. John-Smythes 1st 5 year mission. age 46 Ezekiel *Starfreedom XO USS Ezekiel age 48 Ezekiel *USS Merced class launched. Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline 2301 to 2334 2305 *USS Ezekiel Mothballed.Ezekiel *USS Savannah Launched Savannah *USS Hood (Excelsior Class) Launched Justman *USS Harrier Launched Harrier *Starfreedom-To-April takes command of USS Robert April, taking her adult name. April *Amber St. John-Smythe takes command of USS Harrier Harrier *Bob Justman Takes Command of USS SavannahSavannah Justman *J.L. Picard Born TNG *Dylan Hunt retires from active Adventuring on Omega, becomes a civic Leader in PAXOmega 2306 2307 *USS Defiant makes the first of its' reappearances. Space Ten 2310 *Horatio St. John-Smythe retires age 81 (?) Ezekiel *USS Robert April Completes Starfreedom's first five year mission; Starfreedom Acquitted of Incompetence Charges April *Starfreedom Takes Command of Benson Starfleet Reserve Station Age 52 Benson *Alexandria Kincade born. Savannah 2310 *Contact between the Shin and the Kaa leads to a Kaa invasion The UP and the Corporate sectors rally to defend the Shin and drive off the Kaa the first of many Human/Kaa wars. Fulcrum 2311 *The Tomed Incident; Treaty of Algeron TNG *Soren of Vulcan takes part in the diplomatic response to "The Tomed Incident" Discovery 2313 *The Kliges'chee launch a major assault against the Romulan Empire Harrier *On Andoria Keth Kor Sucesfully a law into effect that requires all Keth Chieftains to be proven in battle or have blood succession. LUG 2317 *Carlos Mendez Born Discovery 2318 *End of the first Kaa/Human War Fulcrum 2319 *Stardate ???? *Captain Mark Jameson screws up Mordan IV royally TNG 0001.1 * Stardate system revised, clairified and extended. 2320 *Stardate 0001.1 *El-Aurian refugees on Earth gain enough economic power and enouhg information to begin trying to track down El-Aurian Survivors on Omega. In the end, the El-Aurians elect to support PAX as the best option for recovering El-Aurian Survivors. Omega *Lorian dismisses the El-Aurians claiming they haven't learned the lesson of Omega or the Borg, he elects to stay with the PAX colony and try to build something worthy on the bones of the El-Aurian failure. Omega 2321 *Stardate 1001,1 *Admiral Lee Barr retires age 85 Ezekiel 2323 *Stardate 2001.1 2324 *Stardate 3001.1 *Kevin Mitchell born Endeavor 2325 *Stardate 4001.1 *Commodore Lucius Forced to retire from Starfleet, Becomes a Federation diplomat, Stardate 4115.1 ShiKahr *Dylan Hunt Aged approximtely 80 dies on Omega. Stardate 4235.1 Omega *Federation Intelligence gains Hunts secret Memiors, and begins an investigation. Most of the story is revealed at this time. Stardate 4465.1Omega *Pro-El-Aurian factions on the Federation Council elect to leave well enough alone and hope that PAX works out. Omega *Jay P. Hailey Born (Again), stardate, 4995.3 Harrier 2326 *Stardate 5001.1 2327 *Stardate 6001.1 *Alexandria Kincade has brief affair with Jean Luc Picard.Savannah *Jean Luc Picard graduates Starfleet Academy. Stardate 6601.1 TNG 2328 *Stardate 7001.1 *Carlos Mendez (Age 11) Diagnosed w/ Depression. Therapy successfully treats it. Stardate 7313.1 Discovery *Patricia Flynn Born, Stardate 7399.5 Harrier *Alexandria Kincade begins Starfleet Academy, Stardate 7801.1 Savannah 2329 *Stardate 8001.1 *Cadet Alexandria Kincade Kidnapped by religious terrorists held for 5 weeksSavannah *Carlos Mendez serves aboard USS Savannah as Chief Helmsman Discovery 2330 *Stardate 9001.1 *Last of the Merced Class Starships (USS Spokane) constructed 2331 *Stardate 10001.1 2332 *Stardate 11001.1 *Brian Wilson Born Savannah 2333 *Stardate 12001.1 *Alexandria Kincade graduates Starfleet Academy, stardate 12601.1 Savannah 2334 *Stardate 13001.1 *Dalia Kane born Savannah *T'Aeira born on Vulcan Savannah *Alexandria Kincade and several shipmates Subjected to a brutal Cardassian trial - Broadcast live Savannah '2335 to 2350' 2335 *Stardate 14001.1 *Stephanie C. Anderson Born Harrier * Warren Jonas Born Savannah * Carlos Mendez Begins Starfleet Academy Discovery 2336 *Stardate 15001.1 *Excelsior class USS Zaire, NCC 68754 Launched Endeavor 2337 *Stardate 16001.1 *Ruezre Vengla Born Harrier *Fen Moirna born on Arzana Space Ten 2338 *Stardate 17001.1 *Hailey Begins Starfleet Academy. Harrier *Carlos Mendez graduates Starfleet Academy, serves aboard USS Excelsior Discovery *Romulan Agents contact Klingons who are disaffected with the Empire's relationship with the Federation 2339 *Stardate 18001.1 *SS Star of Morizon Recovered w/ Korsal, Seela and Miriah Katasai aboard Endeavor 2340 *Stardate 19001.1 *Arthur "Snoopy" Hendrickson Born on Deneva Harrier *Curtis Tucker born On Alpha Centauri Savannah *Capt. of USS Minsk goes insane. Lt. Kincade and several other crewmen successfully resist the Captain and his loyal crew. Kincade gets shot in the face with a phaser, reconstructive surgery necessary. Savannah 2341 *Stardate 20001.1 *Gerald Bruce Born in Chicago Harrier *Increased difficulties with Andorian Renegades attract the Active Attention of Starfleet Command LUG 2342 *Stardate 21001.1 *Spaat Born on Vulcan Colony #5 Harrier *USS Fielding caught in bizarre bubble of "No-Time" during which time does not pass for the ship. Lt. Commander Kincade aboard. Savannah *Hailey graduates Starfleet Academy. Harrier *Hailey Serves on USS Enterprise NCC 1701-C for 1 year Harrier *Kevin Mitchell begins Starfleet Academy Endeavor *USS Defiant makes another appearance Space Ten 2343 *Stardate 22001.1 *Hailey begins service on USS Horizon Harrier *The Back of the Kliges'chee assault is broken at the battle of Ch'Tan, Kliges'chee withdraw. Harrier 2344 *Stardate 23001.1 *Brandy McKoye Born Savannah *Lance Buchannan Born Savannah *Romulan Ships attack Narendra III, Destroying USS Enteprise-C in the process TNG 2345 *Stardate 24001.1 *Troy Sterling Born Savannah *D'Ken star cities arrive in Phoenix Sector and request Asylum. UFP grants D'Ken asylum, and UFP Citizenship. Atlas 4 *Carlos Mendez Completes term aboard USS Savannah, and goes to Command School Discovery 2346 *Stardate 25001.1 *Gretchen Allen born. Savannah *Kevin Mitchell graduates Starfleet Academy. Endeavor *First Appearance of Ilshani Domination forces in Phoenix Sector Atlas 4 *Patricia Flynn begins medical school Harrier *Commodore Lucius forced to retire from diplomatic service. He vows to continue unofficial involvement. ShiKhar *Carlos Mendez begin tour aboard USS Patton as Chief of Ops Discovery 2351 to 2363 2351 *Stardate 28001.1 *Battle of Three Suns ends the war with the Ilshani Domination. Reinforcements from the Great Spiral sector and Phoenix Domain forces combine with UFP fleet to break the Ilshani fleet. Atlas 4 *Thasites destroy the planet Arzana, by introducing a metagenic weapon to it. Arzanans in space scatter. Space Ten 2352 *Stardate 29001.1 *Patricia Flynn graduates medical school Harrier *Lance Buchannan begins Starfleet Academy Savannah *Dalia Kane begins Starfleet Academy Savannah *Warren Jonas begins psychology major at Columbia University Savannah *T'Aeira begins engineering major at Vulcan Academy of Science Savannah *Miriah Katasai begins Starfleet Academy Endeavor *Arzanan Refugee Fen Moirna contacts the UFP Space Ten 2353 *Stardate 30001.1 *Stephanie Anderson Serves in LASD Harrier *Fen Moirna begins Starfleet Academy Space Ten 2354 *Stardate 31001.1 *Brian Wilson Graduates Starfleet Academy Savannah *Gretchen Allen's father convicted of bombing Cardassian Consulate. Savannah *Warren Jonas and three friends drive themselves insane Savannah *Hailey does command school Harrier *Mendez Serves on Starbase 6 Discovery *First appearance of Next Gen style uniform. TNG *War between the Cardassian Union and the Federation 2355 *Stardate 32001.1 *Patricia Flynn joins US Coast Guard Harrier *Hailey assigned chief engineer of USS Akagi. Harrier *Construction of the Fulcrum started Fulcrum 2356 *Stardate 33001.1 *Lance Buchannan graduates Starfleet Academy Savannah *Dalia Kane graduates Starfleet Academy Savannah *Leslie McKoye drops dead. Savannah *T'Aeira completes engineering major, begins Starfleet Academy Savannah *Miriah Katasai graduates Starfleet Academy Endeavor *Fen Moirna Graduates Starfleet Academy, Begins cruise aboard USS Calypso Space Ten *Ruezre Vengla begins service with merchant marine Harrier *Mendez Completes term at Starbase 6, Assigned XO of USS Langley.Discovery *War between Cardassian Union and the the Federation Ends 2357 *Stardate 34001.1 *Dalia Kane accidentally discovers clues of a bio-technical culture Savannah *USS Fielding released from "No-Time" bubble Savannah 2358 *Stardate 35001.1 *Captain Eric Pressman and the USS Pegasus conducts an ill-advised test of a Federation Cloaking device. TNG *"Snoopy" Hendrikson joins LAPD Harrier *Curtis Tucker begins Starfleet Academy Savannah 2359 *Stardate 36001.1 *Gerald Bruce Enters Academy Harrier *Dalia Kane takes part in politics ridden first contact mission with bio-technical culture. She earns a promotion to Lt. Commander.Savannah *Kincade serves as XO of USS El Dorado for 5 years Savannah *Warren Jonas released from therapy with his personality re-integrated Savannah *Hailey promoted to Commander, commands Starfleet Reserve Center on Benson Harrier *Miriah Katasai begins tour aboard USS Agamemmnon. Endeavor 2360 *Stardate 37001.1 *Spaat enters Starfleet Academy Harrier *"Snoopy" Hendrickson removed from LAPD, Joins Starfleet Harrier *Gretchen Allen wins floater board scholarship Savannah *T'Aeira graduates Starfleet Academy Savannah 2361 *Stardate 38001.1 *Patricia Flynn suffers ear damage in a bizarre first contact incident on the Arctic Ocean Floor. Harrier RPG *Alex Kincade and Ben Travis altered by alien ruins. Ben Travis turns into giant amoebae. Savannah *Mendez Completes tour Aboard USS Langley, begins Tour Aboard USS Los Angeles, at Cardassian front. Discovery 2362 *Stardate 39001.1 *Ruezre Vengla Transfers into Starfleet Harrier *Spaat takes part in mission to rescue Vulcan Elder Harrier *Stephanie C. Anderson graduates Academy. Harrier *Troy Sterling begins Academy Savannah *Curtis Tucker graduates Starfleet Academy Savannah *Gretchen Allen begins short criminal career. Savannah *Mendez Serves at Starfleet Command while over seeing the construction of the USS Farragut. Discovery *The Federation colony on Tarchannen III is wiped out by native disease. The Federation Starship USS Victory examines this loss.TNG *The "big one" Kaa/Human war the Fulcrum becomes an allied base for much of that war 2362 - 2366 Fulcrum 2363 * Stardate 40001.1 *A federation escort severely damaged by Romulan Warbird. Curtis Tucker injured in this encounter. Savannah *Gerald Bruce serves on Omicron Ceti Harrier *USS Farragut launched with Carlos Mendez commanding Discovery *Gerald Bruce begins service on Lorn Harrier Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline 2364 to 2370 2364 *Stardate 41001.1 *Star Trek: The Next Generation Season 1 *Spaat graduates Starfleet Academy Harrier *"Snoopy" Hendrickson graduates Starfleet Academy Harrier *Gretchen Allen abandons crime and begins Starfleet Academy Savannah *Kincade serves as XO of USS Melbourne Savannah *Warren Jonas Graduates Columbia university w/ Ph.D. in clinical psychology Savannah *Hailey begins service at Starfleet Command Harrier *The Rising Star IncidentSavannah *Gerald Bruce ends service on Lorn Harrier *The Being known as "Q" takes an interest in the Enterprise-D. TNG *The Minosians are exterminated by a rogue weapons system. TNG *The Romulans, feeling that they have backed off the Kliges'chee for good, end their self-imposed isolation TNG *Starfleet fends off an invasion by Body Snatching Aliens. TNG 2365 *Stardate 42001.1 *Star Trek: The Next Generation season 2 *Spaat discredits himself slightly on Vulcan. Harrier *Curtis Tucker takes 1 year leave and goes on quest.Savannah *The USS Yamato is destroyed in the Romulan Neutral zone. TNG *Q introduces the Federation to the Borg TNG *On Omega, The PAX colony now controls most of the Continient upon which it was founded No Warlords can challenge it. Omega *PAX controls a trade network which reaches all over the planet and effects human life all over it. It is well on it's way to accomplishing its mission of allowing the Omegans to evolve voluntarily into a Civilized world. Omega 2366 *Stardate 43001.1 *Star Trek: The Next Generation Season 3 *Slight Modification of TNG style uniform. *Ruezre Vengla graduates Starfleet Academy Harrier *Troy Sterling graduates Starfleet Academy Savannah *Troy Sterling loses right eye to gang warfare. Savannah *Dalia Kane begins service aboard Klingon Bird of Prey. Savannah *Warren Jonas joins Starfleet Savannah *Mendez participates in failed covert operation against the Taralians. Discovery *USS Ajax recovered (See 2294) Some of the crew survived in suspended animation, including Lucas McCoy. Discovery *A Treaty ends the Cardassian War.TNG *The Cardassian treaty is controversial on Vulcan, when Ambassador Spock publicly challenges Ambassador Sarek's position. Soren of Vulcan stays out of it. Discovery *Fen Moirna Promoted to Lt. Commander, Assigned to USS Excelsior Space Ten *Romulan Admiral Jarok Defects TNG *The Fulcrum returns to neutrality to negotiate a peace, ending the Human/Kaa war.Fulcrum 2367 *Stardate 44001.1 *Star Trek: The Next Generation Season 4 *Battle at Wolf 359 TNG *Lance Buchannan loses left arm at the battle Savannah *Gretchen Allen loses face at the battle and needs reconstructive surgery. Savannah *USS Melbourne destroyed with heavy loss of life, TNG *Kincade becomes addicted to chocolate. Savannah *USS Farragut destroyed with heavy loss of life. Discovery *Later that year Mendez has a mental collapse. He is broken to Lt. and enters therapy. Discovery *Fen Moirna broken to Lt. jg for failure to obey orders assigned to Starbase 37 Space Ten *44650.1 The Holly Hop Incident Pt 1(June 2367) ST-OM-01 *Unknown The Holly Hop Incident Pt 2 ST-OM-02 *Unknown The Holly Hop Incident Pt 3 ST-OM-03 *Hailey takes Command of USS Harrier Harrier *Patricia Flynn Assigned to USS Harrier as Exchange Officer Harrier *Gerald Bruce Assigned to USS Harrier as Captain's yeoman Harrier *Ruezre Vengla Assigned to USS Harrier as Chief EngineerHarrier *Spaat Assigned to USS Harrier as Chief Helmsman Harrier * Stephanie Anderson as Security Chief Harrier *"Snoopy" Hendrickson Assigned to USS Harrier as Security Officer Harrier *Kincade Serves as XO of USS Savannah Savannah *Lucas McCoy returns to Starfleet Academy for a refresher course. Discovery *Miriah Katasai promote to Lt. Commander, begins tour at Benson Endeavor *Borg Incursion into Romulan SpaceTNG *An Attmpted Borg invasion is foiled, with heavy casualties TNG *Gowron suceeds K'empec as Klingon Chancellor after the death of DurasTNG *Tensions increase between the Cardassians and the Federation TNG *The USS Phoenix Incident. *44945.1 The Voyage of the Harrier: (Dec. 2367)ST-OM-04 *44996.1 Stable Einsteinium ST-OM-05 2368 *Stardate 45001.1 *Star Trek: The Next Generation Season 5 *The Klingon Civil war rages all summer until Romulan interference is revealed TNG *Ambassador Spock goes to Romulus.TNG *Death of Sarek TNG *A Romulan plot to invade Vulcan falls apartTNG *Spock begins to foment and underground Pro Surak Movement TNG *The Enterprise-D Destroys the Crystaline entity responsible for the destruction of several planetsTNG *Federation Member world Ktar hatches a plot to take over Starfleet TNG *Cardassian Maneuvers continue. TNG *45101.1 The Dorians and the Sixians ST-OM-06 *Unknown The Other ST-OM 07 *45211.1 The Et-Tu (Feb 2368) ST-OM 08 *45385.1 Rishan Pleasure Base 5 (Feb/Mar 2368) ST-OM 09 *45420.1 The Trudge (May 2368) ST-OM 10 *45598.1 The Kliges'chee (June 2368) ST-OM 11 *45990.1The Harmon (Dec 2368 June 2369)ST-OM 12 2369 *Stardate 46001.1 *Star Trek: The Next Generation Season 6 *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Season 1 *Captain Jellico Negotiates to End Hostilities with the Cardassians *Vice-Prconsul M'ret defects to the Federation. *Jellico negotiates a disasterous treaty with the Cardassians *Cardassians withdraw from Bajor *Kai Opaka is stranded on an Alien world destabilizing the Bajoran provisional government and paving the way for the rise of Vedek Winn *46560.1 The Harmon (Dec 2368 June 2369)ST-OM 12 *46601.1 The Zantree ST-OM-13 *46650.1 ZTA-1 ST-OM-14 *46670.1 The Rosette ST-OM-15 *46870.1 The Cube ST-OM-16 2370 *Stardate 47001.1 *Star Trek: The Next Generation Season 7 *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Season 2 *Cardassian/Federation treaty Establishes DMZ TNG DS9 *Federation Colonists rise up and form the Maquis to fight off Cardassian Domination TNG DS9 *War with the Phoenix Domain. The Federation's heavy unit in this war is the USS Endeavor. Endeavor *Vulcan Seperationists attempt to reassemble the Stone of Gol TNG *47555.1 The End ST-OM 17 Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline 2371 to 2379 2371 *Stardate 48001.1 *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Season 3 *Star Trek: Voyager Season 1 *48650.1 Star Trek: Generations *DS9 Uniform goes into wide spread use, new Combadge design *The Starship Voyager is lost pursuing Maquis cell leader Chakotay. VOY *Tensions between Cardassians, Klingons and The Federation Increase. *The Bajorans work hard to create a treaty with the Cardassians DS9 *Bajoran politics become contentious and unstable, setting up the rise of Shakaar DS9 *Voyager contacts the Ocampa, the Kazon, the Vidiians and the Tallaxians VOY *48202.1 Deep Space Ten - Li'ira takes command of Deep Space Ten ST-OM 18 *48323.1 The Voyage of the Discovery - The Starship Discovery Launches ST-OM 19 *48373.1 Soren The Elder - The Discovery confronts Maquis operatives ST-OM 20 *48467.1 The Androids of Mudd - The USS Endeavor must uncover the secret of odd pirate raids ST-OM 21 *48479.1 The Anti-Matter Pirates - The Discovery confronts Anti-Matter hungry pirates ST-OM 22 *48480.1 M5 2.0 - Li'ira and the DS10 crew join another starship in tracking down the fate of the M5 computer ST-OM 23 *48580.1 Cardassian Incident 3103-A - The Discovery confront Maquis attacks and Starfleet paranoia on the frontier ST-OM 24 *48634.1 The Ortega Blues - The Discovery faces an uprising on planet Ortega ST-OM 25 *48719.1 New Neighbors - The Harmon come calling ST-OM 26 *48837.1 USS Tallamatrix -The USS Endeavor must track down the fate of the USS Tallamatrix ST-OM 27 *48855.1 Through the Looking Glass - The USS Discovery enters Klingon Space ST-OM 28 *48857.1 Tough Choices - Garan Draxil must decide if he will break the Prime Directive ST-OM 29 *48963.1 The Klingon Way Out - Hailey must negotiate a peace on Planet Rokon ST-OM 30 2372 *Stardate 49001.1 *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Season 4 *Star Trek: Voyager Season 2 *The Klingons Begin tensions with the Cardassians *The Cardassians overthrow their totalitarian government in favor of an elected "Detapa Council" *Janeway makes at attempt to negotiate peace between the Kazon and the Trabe. *Kor makes Klingon History by recovering the Sword of Kahless. *Voyager tries to stop a Cardassian weapon *Shakar is elected First Minister of Bajor, setting up a power struggle with Kai Winn *Disgraced Dukat uses a clever stratgem to defeat a Klingon Incursion and returns to grace with the Detapa Council. *Kurn, brother of worf is trying to become a house leader on his own. *Worf is tried for a bad shoot while fighting Klingon renegades *Sisko learns his girlfriend Cassidy yates is a Maquis agent. *Voyager captured by Kazon, recovered with clever guerilla tactics. *49017.1 Civil Disorder ST-OM-31 *49023.1 The Defiant ST-OM-32 *49085.1 The Orion Rhythm ST-OM-33 *49112.1 The Klingon Theme ST-OM-34 *49276.1 The Vulcan Counterpoint ST-OM-35 *49377.1 The Klingon Overture ST-OM-36 *49378.1 The Klingons and the Deep Blue Sea ST-OM-37 *49456.1 Rishan Artifact #4 ST-OM-38 *49457.1 The Voyage of the ShiKahr ST-OM-39 *49566.1 Agricorp/Colacorp ST-OM-40 *49673.1 Minor Nagus ST-OM-41 *49881.1 The Next Step ST-OM-42 *49722.1 Reliant's World ST-OM-43 2373 *Stardate 50001.1 *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Season 5 *Star Trek: Voyager Season 3 *50893.5 Star Trek: First Contact *The Federations battle with the Maquis heats up, Sisko and Eddington clash harshly *Jake Sisko becomes a war correspondent with the Maquis *Sisko has increased contact with the Prophets. *Voyager encounters Free Borg *The Klingons are seen to be Supporting the Maquis against the Cardassian Union. *50893.5 The Enterprise battles Free Borg on a primitive world *The United Federation of Planets contacts the Fulcrum. The Romulan Star Empire contacts the Fulcrum not long afterwards. Fulcrum *50112.1 The Cidi are a Dish Best Served Cold ST-OM-44 *50203.3 Prometheus Quest pt 1 ST-OM-45 *Unknown Prometheus Quest pt 2 ST-OM-46 *Unknown Prometheus Quest pt 3 ST-OM-47 *Unknown Prometheus Quest pt 4 ST-OM-48 *50820.5 Prometheus Quest pt 5 ST-OM-49 2374 *Stardate 51001.1 *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Season 6 *Star Trek: Voyager Season 4 *Voyager encounters a Free-Borg/Species 8472 war *Voyager encounters the Hirogen *Dukat loses his daughter, and goes mad *Voyager makes contact with home. *Starfleet Intelligence recruit Miles O'Brien to infiltrate the Orions *Dr Bashir conflicts with a rogue faction of Starfleet Intelligence *Sisko's involvement with Bajoran prophecy becomnes deeper and weirder. *Vic Fontaine is initialized on DS9 *An alien races uses the Voyager's crew as templates for a new form. *Dukat and Sisko fight on DS9 *The Klingon Empire invades the Cardassian Union *The UFP and the Romulan Star Empire become Signatories and participants in the Fulcrum Project Fulcrum *51309.1The Briar Patch ST-OM *Unknown Commodore Lucius' Pulsar ST-OM *Unknown Good Bye Ruby Tuesday ST-OM *Unknown Black and White Issues ST-OM *Unknown The Acton ST-OM *51417.1 Rondo in Green ST-OM *Unknown Nightmares ST-OM *Unknown Angle of Attack ST-OM *51520.1 The Dreamer ST-OM *Unknown The Flight of Keelas ST-OM *Unknown Where Am I? That would be telling ST-OM *51735.1 Harrier's Gift ST-OM *Unknown Artifacts ST-OM 2375 *Stardate 52001.1 *Star Trek Deep Space Nine Season 7 *Star Trek: Voyager Season 5 *Star Trek: Insurrection Picard fights the Son'a for the Bak'u. *Cardassian Politics become unstable as the Detapa council comes apart. *Bajoran Politics become unstable as Kai Win makes a deal with the Pah-Wraiths. *The Vidiian Phage is cured *The Breen Step up attacks. *Sisko has a crises of faith and undertakes a quest *Voyager makes peace with Species 8472 *The Vidiian Phage is cured by the Think Tank *Kai Winn leads a fundamentalist insurrection on Bajor, aided by fruitcake Dukat. In opposing them, Sisko must join the Prophets in non-linear time. *The Kliges'chee Tsunami, Klingon Empire and Romulan Empire are wrecked fighting an insanely large Kliges'chee invasion 2376 *Stardate 53001.1 *Star Trek: Voyager Season 6 *Voyager encounters the USS Equinox. *Voyager recovers the Aries IV space craft *Starfleet steps up efforts to contact Voyager *The Cardassians "Re-Conquor" the DMZ Worlds and Worlds along the Klingon/Cardassian Frontier *Cardassian/Romulan Treaty. Cardassian Engineers assist the Rolumalns in rebuilding their shattered fleet and knowledge base. In so doing the Cardassians acquire all Romulan technology. *The USS Discovery returns home from her voyage. 2377 *Stardate 54001.1 *Star Trek: Voyager season 7 *Voyager Fights with a new Borg Queen and the Free Borg. *Voyager gets involved in a Battle between the new Borg Queen and a Charismatic Alien Admiral. Voyager is able to use Borg technology to return home. 2378 *55001.1 *Cardassian/Federation War, the Cardassian Union attacks the Federation and is repulsed, violently. The DMZ and Klingon Frontier worlds are Liberated. 2379 *56001.1 *56844.9 Star Trek: Nemesis - The Enterprise is trapped at Romulus during an Uprising by Shinzon *ST-OM Banshee Squadron *Alex Dalton Arrives at New Canada *The City-Of-Port-Royal Incident *The Mullurans attack the G'Kra . 2380 - 2389 2380 *57001.1 *The Federation begins building it's own network of Transwarp Conduits. *The Federation intervenes in the Mulluran /G'Kra war and lends assistance to the G'Kra. *The rescue of the crew of the SS Trident Courage *Banshe Squadron VSF-9501 is decimated by noted villain Vince Kelly *The USS Eon, USS Elsinore and USS Enceladus defeat Damyip War Blocks and guide the Lefyt refugees to New Canada . *The Survivors of Banshee Squadron join the crew of the USS Eon 2385 ''' *62001.1 *Space Amoebas invade known space. It's often a suicide mission for a Starship to stop one. '''2386 *63001.1 *Hailey encounters Barnabus Collins at Collinsport, they battle an anaphasic entity. 2387 *Section 32 Agents keep Sela, an insane Romulan//Human from detonating the star Hoban, which would have had amazingly bad consequences. *Starfleet forces battle Nero, an insane Free Borg 2388 ''' *64001.1 *ST-OM Ten years Later - Hailey assists the Graceful Defenders of Hailinth, a Romulan Warbird in confronting a Space Amoeba '''2389 *65001 *Starfleet forces battle the Machinations of Adm Marcus, a deranged megalomaniac 2390 - 2399 2390 2392 *Starfleet Forces Battle Captain Edison and the Survivors of the USS Franklin Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline The Future 3172 *VOY-Living Witness An alien species gets a duplicates of the EMH and learns about it's own history Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline Stardate Cheat Sheet In 2009 Paramount Released "Star Trek" a weird reboot of the franchise. Starships from approximately 2387 go back in time to 2233 and alter history. The main body of the film seems to happen in 2258 I know of no coherent Stardate system for the new movie series - and it plays with the established timeline badly. It might be appropriate to label 2009 as 2258 for the new continutiy - BUT the director, JJ Abrams Seems to enjoy actively destroying the background continuity -*- For the Starbase 600 Game the Current Game year is 2406. The system Garry is using to mark the passage of time is not known/ Category:ST-OM Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Timeline